Rules Are Meant To Be Broken
by BubblesCanKill
Summary: The one rule her family had, no dating wrestlers. But when you're the child of the most powerful couple who had the exact same rule put on them, are you really going to follow it. Follows the story of Ariana, daughter of Triple H and Stephanie. over 8K reads!
1. Chapter 1: TLC

**Arian's POV**

I walked into the arena ready for TLC. It was my first pay per view that I was actually going to be participating in since being brought up to the main roster from NXT in May. Yes, I had been at the pay per views and had moment backstage but this was the first that I was going to preforming in.

I put my bag in the divas shared locker room and headed to catering. The moment I walked in I spotted Sasha's purple hair and made my way over to her.

"You ready?" Sasha smiled at me "It's weird to think that I have more experience at pay per views then you"

"You might have my pay per view experience but I have the wrestling experience" I smirked sitting next to her

"Coming from your family of course you do."

I started training at the age of 16. I started training with Lita and my god father Shawn Michaels. The two of them trained me along with almost every other personality in wwe. I wrestled on the indies all over the country while my parents tried as hard as they could to get me out of the business, I used my connections of other wwe superstars to convince them to let me stay. I was signed to wwe when I was 21 and was brought up to the main roster at age 23. Now it's been a year and I love the way my career is going.

"Hello ladies" Paige smiled sitting at our table as TLC started "Who are we picking for the first match?"

"New day all the way" I said

"No way, Uso's" Sasha said.

Halfway through the match I got bored so I headed to the divas locker to get changed. As I walked down the hall I saw Dean Ambrose. Dean pretty much keeps to himself, and the couple of people he calls friends, backstage since The Shield broke up. Although he kept to himself when he was in The Shield too.

I'm sure as I walked past him he looked up from his phone and watched me until I got into the locker room.

I was pretty good friends with Dean and The Shield when we were all in NXT however they were brought up 2 years before me and we lost contact. I only talked to Seth Rollins and that was only because he was involved with my parents.

I stayed in the divas locker room for a while watching the tv. My match was the after the IC title match. Sasha texted me to meet her at the gorilla to talk about our match. I headed to the gorilla position to watch the end to the tag team table elimination match. When I got there, Dean Ambrose was there. He was taping his hands. AS if noticing my presence, he looked up at me and smirked. Kevin Owens' music hit and he walked out with a microphone and started rambling on about how amazing he is and how he was gonna win.

"Good luck Dean" I said as his music hit

"I don't need luck darling" Dean smirked, his Ohio accent drawling out on the word 'darling'.

I completely ignore Sasha the whole time, my eye focused on the match. The match went back and forth between Kevin and Dean holding the momentum.

"Of course Sasha that's a great idea I'm so glad you're my partner for this match" Sasha mocked me pulling me out of the trance I was in.

"What? Sorry Sash" I smiled still watching the match

"Dude have you heard a word I was saying?" she smirked at me, I just smiled "You interested in Ambrose?"

"Of course not. You know the rule, not dating wrestlers" I reminded her. It was my parents number one rule that I had to agree to when I was signed.

"Rules are meant to be broken aren't they" Sasha said as Dean rolled up Kevin and won the match. "Wow. I didn't think he'd do it"

WWE network ads were being shown before our match. Charlotte and Becky Lynch showed up as Dean walked back through the curtain.

"Told ya Darling" Dean smirked as he walked past me holding up the IC title. I blushed and looked down as Sasha music hit and then mine. The match was hard. Charlotte and Becky really took it to me and Sasha. It was a last minute match though. It was supposed to me Charlotte vs Paige for the divas title but Paige pulled a muscle in her back.

Sasha and I picked up the win after Becky tapped out to the bank statement.

"So this means we're going out yeah?" Paige smiled hugging me as we walked back through the curtain.

"I mean we have to celebrate your first pay per view win" Sasha said wiping her face

"It's a right of passage" Paige smirked at him handing me a water bottle "Drink up"


	2. Chapter 2: Family Ties

**Ariana's POV**

"Yas Guuurl!" Paige yelled at me over the music as I walked up to her. The club was crawling with superstars celebrating wins or drowning themselves in alcohol after a loss. She handed Sasha and I a beer each "Drink" she demanded

"How many have you hand already?" Sasha laughed

"Who cares" Paige shrugged before heading back to the bar

Sasha and I looked at each other before shrugging and downing the beers. We found a booth to sit at. Paige came and joined us along with Becky, Natalya and Carmella who was in town from NXT to watch the pay-per-view. Paige sat down with a tray of shots and handed them to everyone.

"You really want us drunk don't you" I smirked taking a shot

"I am not drinking that" Sasha said "I'm not getting drunk if you two are, we don't need all 3 of us hung over tomorrow" I smirked and grabbed her shot and took it.

"Right, so are we going home with tonight" Carmella scanned the room "So many wrestlers to choose room"

"She can't go home with a wrestler" Natayla said pointing at me

"How come?" Becky asked

"The number one rule she has from the parentals 'no dating wrestlers'" Natalya said

"That's a bit hypocritical of them isn't it? I mean hello Hunter was a wrestler" Carmella said

"Look I'm not saying you date someone, just a one-night stand" Paige shrugged, I rolled my eyes "What?"

"A true one-night stand is not knowing the person before you do it and then you leave and never see them again, if I have a 'one-night stand' I'll see that person every day so let's just forget about going home with someone"

"Well then why did you wear a very short and very booby tight dress!" Paige exclaimed

"Get over it" I said grabbing Sasha's hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor, Becky, Paige, Natalya and Carmella followed.

I was beginning to feel tipsier as the night went on. I went to the bar to get another drink with Carmella.

"So, Dean Ambrose hasn't stopped looking at you since we've been here" she smirked looking into the far corner of the club where Dean sat with Roman Reigns. He was talking to Roman but his eyes were defiantly on me and Carmella.

"You drunk you don't know what your talking about" I rolled my eyes

"You've had more then me, trust me you're all he's looking at"

"Come on let's go dance" I said changing the subject

 **The Next Day**

"She is alive!" Sasha said as I walked into the divas locker room "How are you feeling this fine day?"

"I'm fine" I lied. My head was killing me

"I'm glad you do" Paige groaned lying on the couch

"How did you get home this morning?" Sasha asked fixing her ring attire

"What?" I turned around to face her

"You left about an hour before us, how did you get home?" Sasha asked

"I…. I don't know" I picked up a water bottle and we headed out of the locker room. I tried to think back to this early this morning. The last thing I remember is Carmella telling me that Dean had been watching me all night.

"Ariana" a crew member called to me "Your parents want you" I rolled my eyes and headed down to their office. It's not often that they want me, since Seth injured his knee I haven't had much to do with the authority. My parents were really trying to push Seth and I as an on-screen couple – although they were quick to remind Seth that that's all it would be, on screen. I think Seth would be the only wrestler I could convince my parents to let me date just because of the tight grip they have on his balls. But that would never happen, Seth rubbed me the wrong way when he joined my parents. A sell out.

"Yes?" I asked walking in. Dad was sitting on the couch sporting the injuries from last night "How you feel dad?" I smirked at him, they knew I didn't agree with the way they were running the show

"You don't have to look so pleased Ari" He growled

"You deserved it and you know it"

"We didn't bring you here to talk about that" Mum said "I need you to come down to the ring with me"

"Whhhhhyyyyyyy" I whined

"Because I said so, because your father was attacked last night and I need you there to make a point" Mum said "Lets go" I groaned "Would you stop? Your 23 year olds stop acting like a child"

I followed her out of the office to the gorilla position, then once her music hit, out to the ring. The crowd was as confused as I was as to why I was out here. I am usually only used when mum and dad want sympathy. As mum raised the microphone to her lips the crowd's boos became louder. I stood in the turn buckle so I had something to lean on.

"I stand before you as one of the principle owners of the WWE and as far as our society has come it is obvious the woman is business, woman in power are seen as cold-hearted, vindictive and ruthless" well those are a few words I would use to describe her when it comes to the WWE. "But that's not who I am. Take away the money and the education and I am just like you, I am a human being. I am a wife and I am a mother." There it is. She looked back at me. "Consider what it was like last night when I had to watch my defenceless husband and the father of my children be brutally attacked by Roman Reigns" I rolled my eyes as she pointed back to me.

I hated this. I hated when they did this to me because it just reminds everyone that I am their daughter.

"Imagine what it feels like as a parent to look into your daughter's eyes and explain why Roman Reigns beat up Daddy, why he's spitting up blood all night in the hospital" I grabbed a mic off a ring hand

"I'd just like to point out that she is talking about the 10-year-old, the 8-year-old and the 5-year-old" I said. She glared back at me before continuing.

"It's obvious to me that you want me to be cold hearted, vindictive and ruthless so if that's what you want that's what your gonna get. Roman Reigns you not only attacked my husband, the father of my 4 daughters you attacked the COO of this company you attacked your boss therefore you leave me no other choose-" she was cut off my Roman coming out. I smiled as Roman came out, I gave him a little wave. Mum grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her

"Really" I rolled my eyes. They had a stare down. "Guys can we get this over with I'd like to go grab some food" I whispered

"You see I'm a father too and today's actually my daughter birthday" I let a little aw out which got me a glare from mum. "With that being said I don't feel bad at all for whipping your husband's ass"

"You have a lot of nerve coming out here, how would it feel for your wife to look into your baby girl's eyes and tell her about the beating you took, how would that feel. You better have something sharp to say cause I'm ready bring it"

"I'm a little tight on time so if your going to fire me, fire me please" Roman smirked

"Roman you are nothing more then a coward they cheer for you but you lost the WWE world heavyweight championship again and making excuses for it, blaming everyone else but yourself taking it out on my poor defenceless husband who had nothing to do with your loss, you are a failure and you're a disgrace

"Okay calm down" I scrunched up my face

"I'm the disgrace, nah nah you are the disgrace, and your husband is a disgrace, your whole family is a disgrace" Roman said. I stood up straighter

"Dude" I exclaimed

"Except you Ariana your good, you see what your family is doing and you try to keep away from it as much as possible only to be dragged back in when they need a boost" Roman smirked

"Thank you"

The crowd got louder, cheering for Roman. Mum brought the mic to her mouth but instead of talking she brought her other hand up and slapped him. She slapped him again and again.

"I'm not going to fire you because my husband told me not to but there is somebody who just might and that's the chairman of the board VINCET KENNEDY MCMAHON!"

Yay, grandpa is coming.

Roman looked down. Mum went to slap Roman again but I grabbed her hand to stop her. I stood in the middle of Mum and Roman to make sure nothing else happened. Mum dropped the mic and headed out. Roman and I followed a little bit after her.

"Are you okay?" I asked Roman once we were backstage "She's known for her slaps"

"I'm fine. Are you? I know you've never like being used by your parents, even in NXT" Roman said. Roman and I had been friends back then for a little bit before he, along with Dean and Seth were brought up to the main roster.

"Yeah it's fine" I looked over his shoulder and saw Dean staring at me "I'll see you later, I'm not gonna let them fire you don't worry" I said.

I walked past Dean who just continued to stare.

 **hope you guys liked it. Please review to let me guys know any ideas or thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Ariana's POV**

"You're in trouble" Carmella said as I walked into catering

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading back for NXT?" I asked sitting down at the table with Paige and Sasha

"My plane was delayed" She shrugged

"You're in trouble" Paige repeated

"Why?" I asked

"Your little moment backstage with Roman was broadcasted" Sasha said

"Let's not forget the fact that Dean was staring at her as she walked away" Carmella pointed out smirking at me "Just like last night"

"What?" Sasha asked

"The whole night at club Dean was staring at her"

"Do you know how I got home last night?" I asked her trying to change the subject

"Nah, you told me you were going to the bathroom and then I never saw you again" Carmella shrugged "Do you guys have a match tonight?"

"Nah there's only one tonight Becky and Charlotte vs Brie and Alicia" I said as Bo Dallas vs R Truth started.

"I'm going into the crowd for that match" Sasha said

"Now look no offense to Bo or Truth but no one cares about this match. Why couldn't it be a divas match?" Paige said looking at me

"Don't talk to me about it! I don't run the show; I have no say"

About halfway through the match the TV showed the backstage parking lot and a limo pulling up.

"Oh crap" I said as grandpa got out of the limo and started talking to my mum.

"Is he actually gonna fire Roman?" Carmella asked me

"I repeat, don't talk to me about it, I don't run the show" I sighed. It would really be a shame if he did. Roman has a lot of talent and could be a huge star one day.

"Maybe you should go talk to him" Sasha said as the TV returned to the match.

"Yeah maybe you could get some inside information on what is hap-" Paige was cut off by that ever so famous music "He's interrupting the match?!"

"This is so serious" Carmella said. There was only one TV in catering and everyone was crowded around it to watch what was happening.

"He looks so mad" I bit my lip as he kicked the ref, Bo and Truth out of the ring.

"Vince has always scared me" Carmella said as he started yelling about someone (obviously meaning Roman) was backstage sweating about what was going to happen.

"Vince scares me too" I said

"I've never heard you call him Vince" Sasha said

"He's Vince at work" I said

"Roman Reigns get your ass out here!" Vince yelled. Roman's music hit and he walked down the ramp to the ring unlike how he would normally come out through the crowd.

"I don't know how Roman looks so calm" Sasha said "My heart is racing and its not even my ass on the line"

"Before I make up my mind, apologise" He growled

"No way" I said

"I would if I was he" Carmella said

"Get down on your hands and knees and apologise" Vince said Roman contuse to shake his head "There was a time where I would beat an apology out of you. You think that's funny?! You don't think I could do it?" He started taking his jacket off

"He's not really is he? He's too old" I said everyone looked at me with wide eyes "I'm allowed to say it he's my grandfather"

Sheamus came out and started kissing Vince's ass and saying he could beat Roman.

"I'll face you tonight and hell why don't we put the championship on the line" Sheamus said

"There is no chance in hell of that happening" Vince smirked at Roman.

"Why not old man?" Roman said, oh Roman only I can say he's old! "You used to talk about how you had these grapefruits but now it seems like all you've got is old man shrivelled up prunes now"

I face palmed. He is not helping himself. Why did I a line myself with him?

"Lets face it your 70 years old and time is passing you by"

"You son of a bitch! You've got your match, on one condition, if you don't become world heavyweight champion tonight, you're fired!" and with that Roman got a kick to the groin.

Somehow out of everything that was said Roman got his match. I have no idea how that happened.

"Ariana" I turned to a crew member "Mr McMahon wants to see you"

"Pray for me please" I said getting up and heading to his office. I passed Roman and Dean on the way, I gave them a small and continued on my way.

"Yes Mr McMahon?" I asked coming in. I didn't know if he was made at me especially if he saw that I am friendly with Roman. He turned towards me.

"That's grandpa to you" He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug "Good job last night by the way, I didn't get to see you after the match"

"Thanks, Where's mum and dad?" I asked

"I sent them home. He needs to rest, being he isn't helping him" he said "Now, you. You need to think about who are your friends backstage. People are going to use you for there own gain"

"If your talking about earlier with Roman I don't think he is using me; wouldn't he want to stay on your good side if he wanted to get ahead using me?"

"No because he thought he wouldn't get fired because your friends" he said "But now he's going to get fired, he won't walk out with the title"

"As long as you make sure its fair you won't hear any complaints from me" I said. I've learnt over the years to try and stay out of anything family related. He gave me one last hug before I left.

"I've got your back" I heard Dean say to Roman as I walked down the hall.

"Hey Ro" I stopped at them "Good luck"

"Thanks Ariana but I'll be fine"

"Just watch your back please, I don't want to see you fired tonight. You two are the only ones who actually stick it to my parents" I said turning my attention to Dean for the first time. He was much taller then me so he looked down at me. I felt my heart race as he looked at me.

"Don't worry I'll be here next week" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and Dean smirked at me.

I spent the rest of the night in catering with Carmella while Sasha and Paige went off to do other stuff.

"Okay do we honestly think Roman is going to win tonight?" Carmella said as the match started.

"I just want it to be fair but its probably not going to be" I sighed. Vince was sitting sing side. The match went back and forth as to who had the upper hand. Every time there was a near fall whether it was Sheamus or Roman going for the pin you could see Grandpa get out of his chair.

"My heart is racing" Carmella said

"There's no way he's going to win; Vince won't let it happen" Alicia Fox said who had come to catering at the start of the match along with a number of other superstars. Both men were staggering around the ring "It's nearly over, you can tell"

"No one is gonna be able to stop Vince" Carmella said

"Dean would" I piped up taking my eyes off the screen

"You didn't hear?" Charlotte asked "Dean's in the trainers, someone attacked him just after the match start" I rolled my eyes. Of course. Roman hit Sheamus with a superman punch.

"He's got it!" Carmella smiled

1…2…

"What the hell?" I squinted at the TV. Vince had pulled the ref out of the ring "Would you look at that. Told you it wasn't going to be fair"

"Yeah and no one is gonna go out there to help Roman not if they want their job, you'd have to be related to him to stop him" R Truth said. Everyone in catering put their eyes on me as Sheamus threw Roman into the turn buckle.

"You're kidding me right?" I said "Why me?!"

"Well you're his granddaughter if you get involved it probably wont be as bad for you" Kofi Kingston said

"And even though we don't want to get involved we also don't want Sheamus to be champion" Big E said

"Bloody hell" I huffed as Sheamus went for a cover but Roman kicked out. Vince grabbed the ref and began talking to him while Sheamus pushed Roman out on ring.

"Why do that?" Alicia asked

"Win by count out?" Carmella questioned

"No that would be why" Kofi said as Del Rio and Rusev ran down

"God damn it. Pray for me!" I yelled as I got up and ran towards gorilla.

"You're not really going out there are you?!" Paige yelled after me as I passed her and Sasha in the hall

"What's your plan?!" Sasha yelled

"I don't know!" I called back and kept running. When I got out there Del Rio was on the ground and Rusev put Roman back in the ring. As Rusev got on the apron I jumped on his back and attempted to put him in a sleeper hold. It wasn't doing much but it gave Roman the chance to hit him with a superman punch.

"Ariana!" I heard Vince yell as I jumped off Rusev's back before he hit the ground. Roman then hit Sheamus with a superman punch and then Vince.

"They are not going to like that" I said. I thought Roman was going to win off that but Sheamus hit him back with a kick and went for the pin. I tried to make my way around the ring to grab the ref but Roman kicked out. I don't know how but he did.

"Holy mother of God" I whispered "Come on Roman!"

"What are you doing here?" He whispered to me

"Well Dean's out with the trainers so you've got me" I said. I looked over at Sheamus. "He's gonna go for another kick" Roman nodded and out of no where hit him with a spear.

1…2….3

Roman won.

I smirked over Del Rio and Rusev who was still on the ground. I started walking up the ramp as I made to the stage I turned around and looked at Roman, who pointed at me. I smiled back at him and walked backstage.

"That was crazy" Carmella said walking up with Paige and Sasha.

"You're dead you know that right" Sasha laughed

"Well now Roman owes me" I shrugged. I saw behind them Dean leaning against the wall.

"Thanks Darling" He called to me as we walked past him.

 **Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Bra Is Off

**Ariana's POV**

I skipped out on Smackdown this week and hung out with Carmella before she headed back to the NXT. I also didn't want to go because I didn't want to see my parents. I stayed off social media all week and didn't answer any questions about Roman, Dean or my family whether it was from fans, photographers or other superstars – I didn't need anything getting out to the public.

"I can't believe we're spending Carmella's last night with us sitting in here in a hotel room" Paige huffed when she got back from Smackdown with Sasha.

"Well considering I don't remember how I got home Sunday night, we can stay in for a while" I said making Paige groan

"Plus I'm already in my pyjamas and my bra is off, once my bra is off I ain't going out" Carmella said. Mella and I grabbed out everything while Paige and Sasha got changed. We had done a massive shop and brought a heap of soda, chips and candy.

"So are we getting Chinese or pizza?" Sasha asked holding up two menus

"Both" Carmella, Paige and I grinned

We got our pizza and Chinese food delivered and sat down in front of the tv to do some binge watching.

"What is this?" I laughed watching some tv show Paige had put on from Netflix

"It's called Upper Middle Bogan, it's an Australian tv show Emma showed it to me" Paige said shoving a piece of pizza in her mouth. After we watched the whole two seasons we moved onto Dance Moms.

"She's actually horrible" Sasha said referring to Abbey Lee Miller

"I think she's going to jail" Carmella said "Something about money"

"Good, she deserves it" Paige said crossing her legs

"I'm really gonna miss you when you leave again" I said leaning my head on Carmella's shoulder "Hurry up and get to the main roster"

"Look I'm trying, you can always put a good word in for me" She smiled

"No way I'm staying away from that"

"That's okay, anyway, NXT is great I love it" Carmella shrugged

 **The Next Day**

All four of us headed to the airport the next morning, we didn't get much sleep and honestly I didn't look great, wearing leggings and a massive jumper with sunglasses.

"You look hungover" Carmella said as we walked through security and went to get food. There was a heap of superstars walking around

"You could probably come to raw this week, it's the slammys" Sasha said "They won't notice you"

"I already had an extra week then everyone else" Carmella sighed

"But I'm going to need as much help and support this week" I said

"That's another reason to go back to NXT" Carmella said "I'm not getting involved I'm only NXT"

"I WAS NXT, I thought NXT stick together…" I huffed

"I'm not helping you" Paige said

"Sasha?" I asked hopefully

"Nope, you got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out of it" She said

"Wow, you think you know people" I mumbled

"Flight 12586 to Orlando Florida now boarding" A voice said over the PA

"That's me girls" Carmella said standing up and hugging us all

"Love you Hun" I said sadly letting her go

"Text me when you guys land" Carmella said "I'll see you guys soon, kick ass, Ari I'll pray for you"

"I miss her already" I sighed

"She's still in your line of sight" Paige laughed

"Yes but she's not here" I said gesturing to the space around us

"Come on let's head to the gate" Sasha grabbed her bag and walked off on us. The gate was filled with wwe superstars and crew members. I think the entire plane was going to be just wwe personnel.

"Where are you guys sitting?" Sasha asked as she and Paige found seats

"Of course I get to sit on the ground" I huffed and lied on the ground, I looked at my ticket "I'm in 12A. Oooh a window seat!"

"I'm 13E" Sasha said

"13F" Paige said and they hi fived

"Great you guys get to sit together; this is bull" I groaned

Our flight started to board and we headed onto the plane. I found my seat and sat in. At this time there was no one sitting with me. I turned to look at Sasha and Paige. At least they were still close, just diagonally across from me. They also had to sit next to Chris Jericho. The plane filled and I still had no one sitting next to me. This could be good. I saw Roman get on.

"Hey Arianna" He nodded walking past

"Damn I thought you were sitting with me" I said as he sat behind me

"Sorry" He smiled I smiled back until someone walked up to sit next to me

I looked up to see Dean standing there.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Please review, ALSO! Let me know if you want Arianna and Dean to get together early or a bit later**


	5. Chapter 5: Plane Ride Fun

**Ariana's POV**

"Well hello Darling" Dean smirked as he sat next to me in the middle seat. I could feel myself blush and I heard Sasha and Paige laugh. I didn't say anything to him but I turned to Roman.

"Do you wanna swap so you can sit with him?" I asked pointing to Dean

"Nah he's fine sitting there" Dean answered for Roman. Roman just smirked and shook his head.

 _Have fun._ Paige messaged into our group chat.

 _Please swap with me_ I quickly sent back

 _We know you love it_ I huffed reading Sasha's message. The plane took off. It was just me and Dean in our row. Every so often I'd see Sasha or Paige look over here and give me a look. I grabbed my headphones out and was about to put them in. "That's a bit

"That's a bit rude" Dean said "What?" I asked with a confused look on my face "You're gonna put your headphones and ignore me" he said "That hurts, I thought we were friends" "

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face "You're gonna put your headphones and ignore me" he said "That hurts, I thought we were friends" "

"You're gonna put your headphones and ignore me" he said "That hurts, I thought we were friends" "

"Me and Roman are, besties" I grinned

"You know it" Roman said leaning forward to stick his head between our seats. Dean smiled at me. It was like the first actual smile he's ever given me. Ever. Dean's not really a smile person I think.

"Woo Woo Woo" I smiled

"Really?" Dean said

"2016 is gonna be the year of Ryder I tell ya" I grinned. Dean shook his head at me and looked at his phone

"So you guys excited for the Slammys?" I asked Dean after a moment of silence

"Why would I be?" He asked

"Because…awards?"

"I don't need to win awards. Just championships" Dean said

"Good thing you have one then" I nodded "Surprised you haven't got one yet" He mumbled

"What?" I looked at him

"Well you know your parents I thought they would have put you in a relationship with 'the man' Seth and given you a title by now" He said

"Given me? Are you serious?" I glared at him "Everything I have done in WWE and wrestling in general I have gotten for myself" I hissed at him and put my headphones in to ignore him. With about half an hour to go I got up to the bathroom to fix my make up.

"Move please" I huffed standing up

"What?" He looked up at me

"Move, I want to get up" I rolled my eyes

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. I didn't reply but thankfully he let me out

"Good one dude" I heard Roman say. I fixed my face and went back to my seat

"Excuse me" I said

"Nope" Dean said

"Dean move" I groaned

"Not until you answer my question" He said. I looked over at Paige and Sasha who were laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for landing" The PA said

"Dean move I need to sit down" I said

"Nope" Dean said putting his seat belt on

"are you serious" I groaned "Fine" I faced away from him and attempted to step over him to my seat "Nice

"Nice view" He said, I turned my head to see him staring at my butt. I moved back and faced him this time to get to my seat. I was basically straddling him. He looked up and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes again and made it into my seat in time before a air hostess came around. "

"Finally" I said as the plane landed "Why won't you talk to me?" Dean asked standing up "You really have to ask?" I stared at him "Idiot" I got up and pushed

"Why won't you talk to me?" Dean asked standing up "You really have to ask?" I stared at him "Idiot" I got up and pushed

"You really have to ask?" I stared at him "Idiot" I got up and pushed past him. I met up with Sasha and Paige and we picked up our bags and headed to the hotel. "Did you have fun?" Paige laughed "Did you hear what he said to me?" I asked sitting in the back of our uber "No what?" Sasha asked "He said he thought they would have given me a title by

"Did you have fun?" Paige laughed "Did you hear what he said to me?" I asked sitting in the back of our uber "No what?" Sasha asked "He said he thought they would have given me a title by

"Did you hear what he said to me?" I asked sitting in the back of our uber "No what?" Sasha asked "He said he thought they would have given me a title by

"No what?" Sasha asked

"He said he thought they would have given me a title by now" I said "They being…." "My parents" I hissed "Oh Dean. That's fucked. He's fucked" Paige said, not making a joke knowing how much comments like this piss me off. "So Santino is returning for the

"They being…." "My parents" I hissed "Oh Dean. That's fucked. He's fucked" Paige said, not making a joke knowing how much comments like this piss me off. "So Santino is returning for the

"My parents" I hissed "Oh Dean. That's fucked. He's fucked" Paige said, not making a joke knowing how much comments like this piss me off. "So Santino is returning for the

"Oh Dean. That's fucked. He's fucked" Paige said, not making a joke knowing how much comments like this piss me off. "So Santino is returning for the

"So Santino is returning for the slammys on Monday" Sasha said changing the subject, thank God.

"That will be nice, I've missed him" I said as we pulled up to the hotel and got out. Everyone else was arriving at the same time. I saw Roman get out of the car. I smiled and waved at him until I saw Dean pop up behind him. My smile dropped. Roman shook his head laughing.

"Can this RAW just be over already, hopefully he'll go home for Christmas, or I'll get to go home" I mumbled pulling my bag behind me.

 **Please review, tell me your thoughts, feelings, idea etc. Tell me anything!**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Sorry Okay

**Arianna's POV**

"Do I have to go?" I asked

"We're already here" Sasha said turning the car off

"Do I have to go in?" I rephrased my questions

"Get out" she said opening her door

"She's mean" I huffed

"She just knows that I'm going to win diva of the year" Paige sang. Sasha threw her bag at Paige making me laugh. The fans standing out the front of the arena started cheering louder. I turned and saw Roman and Dean walking into the arena.

"Have you spoke since the plane?" Paige asked

"Nope"

"Have you spoken to your parents?" Sasha asked

"Nope"

"Are you going to?" Paige asked

"Probably not"

"Are you going to?" Sasha asked

"Probably not" I opened the door to the arena "Good talk guys"

"Arianna" a crew member said "Mrs McMahon wants to see you"

"Tell her I'm busy" I said

"But you're not" He said. He looked nervous to tell my mum no. I would be too, that's why I'm not telling her.

"But I'm about to be" I told him and walked off

"Do you want him to lose his job?" Sasha asked

"Do you want me to die?" I said. We stayed in the locker room, I mostly did that stay hidden from my mum. The show started showing everything from last week and then mum came out.

"Least this week she can't use you" Paige said. Roman came out and made her mad which made her put the Uso's in a 2 on 3 handicap match and Dean was put in a steel cage match with Sheamus.

"Good" I said sitting up

"You don't mean that" Sasha said

"You don't know that" I said "are we gonna go to catering?"

"You're gonna risk it?" Paige asked "Someone's hiking their skirt up" I rolled my eyes at her. As we were heading down the hall we bumped into Roman.

"You seen Dean?" He asked me ignoring Paige and Sasha

"Hello Roman nice to see you" I huffed

"You seen Dean?" He repeated

"Nope, don't want to" I shrugged

"He's not the smartest, he speaks before he speaks"

"Roman. I don't care" I walked away

"But he does!" Roman called after me.

"Maybe you should go and see him" Sasha said

"Clearly I should have gone with Mella back to NXT, it would be much less drama" I groaned. The same crew member from before showed up

"Mrs McMahon wants you to go to her office" He said

"Tell her I'm still busy" I said

"She was very persistent about you going to see her" He said

"Tell her I'll see her later" I told him

"Dude you are so mean when your pissed off" Paige said "Like worse than me"

"I'm not pissed off, Mum scares me" I said

"No your pissed at Dean still" Sasha said

"I'm over that" I dismissed

"Great cause Dean's over there" Paige said and I immediately tried to hide

"Yeah so over it" Paige rolled her eyes, I looked up. Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"I hate you"

The first slammy of the night went to Neville for Breakout Star of the Year. R-Truth got the lol moment of the year. Paul Heyman came out to present his award when 3 security guards showed up.

"Yes?" I questioned

"We're here to escort you to Mrs McMahon's office" One said

"Seriously?" He nodded "Wow" I looked at Paige and Sasha

"We'll pray for you" They said at the same time. I got up and followed the guards. They surrounded me as I walked. I got so many looks from people as we walked down the hall.

"I think the 3 guards were a bit much" I said as I walked in as an attempt to break the awkward tension

"When my talent ignore my requests I have to take extreme measures" She said

"So what am I needed for?"

"I'm just telling you that you won't be able to go home for Christmas you're needed on Smackdown" She said

"Seriously?"

"Yep"

"Well Smackdown is on Thursday I can catch a red eye flight" I said

"No you need to do some press as well" she said. I sighed. "You knew coming into this job that you'd have to give up things in your personal life" I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me regret coming to WWE.

"Yeah well you can break it to Aurora, Murphy, Vaughen and Grandma" I said walking to the door "Is that all Mrs McMahon?" she nodded. I headed back to catering.

"I say Cena" Sasha said

"The fans hate him" Paige said

"I don't believe that the fans really choose the awards"

"I say Roman" I said walking up "I'm assuming were choosing superstar of the year"

"Yes and I reckon it will be Dean" Paige said, I rolled my eyes. "Its what I think!"

"Why is she presenting it?" I asked as mum came out

"And the winner of the superstar of the year award is...Seth Rollins!"

"Wow I didn't see that coming" Seth came hobbling out on a pair of crutches

"The man does look good in a suit" Paige swoon

"I'll be back" I smiled and headed to the gorilla postion to wait for Seth

"Arianna" I turned to see Dean I turned around "Arianna come one"

"What?"

"Are you still mad?" He asked

"About what?"

"The plane ride"

"Oh you mean the one where you said everything is handed to me?"

"I didn't say that I said-"

"That everything is handed to me" I cut him off.

"Arianna I'm trying to say that-"

"Arianna" this time Dean was cut off by Seth "Is he annoying?"

"It's fine Seth" I told him "Dean was just leaving"

"No I wasn't" he said staring straight at Seth

"Yes you were" I said. He didn't move fine if you don't go then I will" I headed down the hall but slowed to a stop for Seth to catch up.

"If I wasn't on crutches I would so hurt him"

"But you are so shut up and sit down" I said pushing him onto a new by box

Seth and I remained friends when he betrayed the shield. He was still the same Seth to me, just not the rest of the locker room. He was a really good friend. In this time Nikki Bella won diva of the year.

"I'd love to stay but I need to head out I've got early physio" Seth said He gave me a hug "Be careful with who you a line yourself with"

"Are you talking about Roman and Dean?"

"I don't care who you a line yourself with just be careful okay" Seth said

"Thanks Seth" I gave him one last hug before he headed off. When I got to catering Dean and Roman were there. I walked past them and sat back down with Paige and Sasha. We continued to watch raw.

Dean watched the the whole time until he had to go for his steel cage match against Sheamus. Dean was attacked by the league of nations before the match even started. As much as I wanted to hate Dean, I couldn't. The match started and every time Dean went to climb out of the cage Rusev, Barret and Del Rio would get involved at one point even climbing the cage to stop him from escaping.

"Roman come on!" I called to him, he was still sitting in catering "You have to go help him"

"Wait so you actually want me to help him?" Roman asked

"Yes! Go!" Dean was rolling around the ring. He looked really hurt. He was holding his back. Finally Roman got out there and took out Rusev, Del rio and Barrett. Sheamus looked as though he was going to escape so Roman climbed the outside of the cage with a steel chair. Him climbing stopped Sheamus from getting out. Roman threw the chair in the ring.

"You know you should be breathing" Paige said. Dean climbed the cage and so did Sheamus. After the exchange punches and blows Dean fell off the cage first, so he technically won. Once Sheamus got down Roman speared him.

"Ready to head back?" Sasha said as Dean's music played

"Yeah lets go" I nodded. We went and grabbed our bags and started heading out. As we were leaving we ran into Roman who was carrying Dean. He didn't look good. He could barely stand, His back was bad.

"Are you okay?" I asked Dean Roman pushed me

"I'm sorry okay" Dean hissed through the pain


	7. Chapter 7: Merry Christmas

**Arianna's POV**

So I went to Smackdown because I had to. I had a match against Dana Brooke. It was just a random match, nothing for a storyline or anything. And I was meant to do an interview after Smackdown and 2 interviews on Christmas – which all 3 got cancelled, shocking.

So now here I am Christmas Day 7:02pm sitting in a booth at the hotel restaurant/bar by myself. Paige and Sasha were able to go home for Christmas. Even Paige, the girl who had to go to a different country.

"Need some company?" Dean asked leaning on the chair opposite me

"I guess" I said hesitantly. He smiled and sat down, okay he smirked.

"So why are you here?" He asked looking at my menu

"I had a match last night and was meant to do promotion but it got cancelled" I said "So now here I am sitting here missing out on the traditional McMahon- Levesque Christmas dinner" I sighed taking a sip of my drink "So clearly not everything is handed to me"

"Arianna I-"

"Why are you here? I thought you would have gone home. Where's Roman?" I said cutting him off to change the subject

"I have no where to be" He shrugged "Roman left once his match was over last night to be there when his daughter woke up this morning"

"Nowhere to be? No family Christmas?" I asked

"Nope. It's just me, has been since I was 15" Dean said

"Oh... so then what do you do on Christmas normally?" I asked

"I used to just get take out and watch tv. When I got here to WWE I would spend it with Roman and Seth, now just Roman" He said "I couldn't be bothered travelling last night" he shrugged. A waitress came over and took our order. A silence fell over us but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable.

"Arianna I really am sorry" He said, I took a sip of my drink

"What?"

"On the plane, I'm sorry" He said

"It's fine" I shrugged

"No its not, I know it hurt you and that's the last thing I wanted to do" he said

"What?" I was so confused

"I don't want to hurt you" He said

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's you, I don't know why" He shrugged. I felt a smile creep onto my face. We ate our food in that same comfortable silence before.

"I don't understand you" I said once I was finished my meal. Dean had finished his meal before me and had just been watching me

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"You're this big bad lunatic and yet you sit here watching with a stupid grin on your face" I said. He his smile turned into a smirk

"I wasn't grinning" He said "And calling someone a lunatic is not very nice"

"Dean Ambrose isn't supposed to care, Dean Ambrose isn't nice" I replied as the waitress brought the bill over. I went to grab it but Dean was quicker.

"You need better reflexes than that" He smirked

"Let me pay Dean" I said reaching for the bill.

"Nope, what kind of man would I be?" He said

"Dean-"

"Would you let me be nice?" Dean asked putting down money.

"Thank you" I smiled. I like this Dean.

"You're actually very sweet" I said as Dean walked me up to my room

"You can't tell anyone that, you'll ruin my reputation" He said pulling on his leather jacket and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"TMZ headline" I laughed as we got to my door "Thank you"

"Huh?"

"For tonight. It was my first Christmas away from my family and it was pretty okay" I said opening my door. I looked back at him. We stared at each other for what felt like ages.

"So..uh..bye Dean. Merry Christmas" I smiled

"Yeah..uh Merry Christmas Arianna" He said walking away

 **I'm sorry for the late update. I got my final results last week and really didn't feel like writing.  
If you are readying this I'd love for you to answer 3 questions. **

**1\. What is your favourite song right now? (so I can get a new playlist going)**

 **2\. How/why did you start reading fanfics**

 **3\. How did you find this story?**

 _My Answers_

 _1\. This is my Version of Heartbreak by Conor Maynard_

 _2\. I used to watch these wwe videos on youtube where people would right stories and use wwe superstars and dvias as characters. Like they would put the photo of John Cena and put text over it as if he was talking. (If that makes sense)_

 _3\. I wrote it duh :)_

 **Merry Christmas everyone.  
Thank you for over 1500 reads  
Thank you for the follows and the favourites  
I am really thankful for you all**

 **PS I uploaded the wrong chapters at the wrong time sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dating?

**Arianna's POV**

After my dinner with Dean, I went inside and Skyped my family, although I didn't talk to my parents. When it was time to talk to them I said I was too tired. I also didn't spend any more time with Dean over the weekend - which I was kind of sad about.

I headed to raw earlier than normal because I was bored without Sasha and Paige. Their flights were getting in at the same time and they were going to be coming straight from the airport.

I walked into catering. There were a few superstars here already but no one I was friends with. I felt very awkward.

"Hey Arianna" I smiled when Roman walked into catering

"Hey Roman!" I smiled. Thank God! Someone to talk to! "How was your Christmas?"

"Yeah it was good. Lexi was super excited to see me" He smiled talking about his daughter "She didn't know I was coming. What about you? What did you do? I'm guessing a lovely day with the powers that be?"

"Actually no. I couldn't get a flight home so it was pretty boring" I shrugged

"Your life is never boring" He said "Where are your friends?"

"They were able to go home so they should be here any minute" I said

"Arianna!" I heard as if on cue. I smiled and ran down the hallway and jumped on top of Paige and Sasha

"Like I said! Never boring!" Roman called after me

"I missed you guys" I laughed wrapping my arms around both of them, still on the ground

"We missed you too" Paige laughed. As we stood up I saw Dean walk over to Roman.

"Hey Lunatic" I called to him

"Still not nice" He smirked at me I was going to walk over to them when Paige pulled me back.

"Locker room now" Sasha said. They each grabbed an arm and pulled me to the divas locker room.

"What?" I asked as we made our way inside. Paige checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell us you're dating Dean?" Sasha demanded

"Excuse me?" I asked

"She said why didn't you tell us you're dating Dean" Paige repeated

"I didn't tell you because I'm not" I said "Do you honestly think I could keep something like that from you?"

"Then what is this?" Paige said grabbing her phone out to show me a tweet from TMZ that had a picture of me and Dean from Christmas eating together.

"That's not a date. I am not dating Dean Ambrose. I can't date Dean Ambrose, you know the rule" I said

"That looks like a date!" Sasha said

"I swear it wasn't. I was sitting there alone and he came and sat with me. It was Christmas and we both had nothing to do" I explained "I repeat. I. am. not. dating. Dean. Ambrose"

"Well the internet has been going crazy over it" Paige said "Your parents are bound to know"

"There is nothing to know!" I exclaimed.

"So I assume you will be hiding from your family again" Sasha said "Vince is here too"

"Well they are going to crucify her" Paige said "There is no way they don't know about Dean"

"For the last time there is nothing happening with Dean!" I yelled as the pyro for the start of raw went off. "Well what a way to start off the show" I said as grandpa came down and called out Roman. As Roman came down they showed the replay from last week.

"Now that's a law suit waiting to happen" Paige said as the footage of my mum attacking Tom Phillips

"I'd sue her" I said

"No you wouldn't you'd be too scared" Sasha said rolling her eyes

"Your family is very protective of each other aren't they?" Sasha said watching Grandpa talking to Roman

"Oh yeah. They'll all fight with each other over the stupidest shit but someone else tries to touch the family, Jesus just don't try to touch the family" I said

"We're friends so they like us right?" Paige said

"Probably not" I shrugged

"Well then..."

"I paid your dad Sika peanuts" Grandpa said causing Roman to push him and Grandpa fell down

"My neck" Grandpa said "My neck. Somebody help me damn it"

"He's not hurt" I rolled my eyes as mum came down to the ring with police officers demanding that Roman be arrested. She ended up just screaming at them when they refused to arrest Roman. One of them told her if she didn't stop she would be arrested.

"I'm better, I'm better. Alright let's just calm down. No one is getting arrested" Grandpa said

"Dad they're going to arrest me" Mum said

"No no their not" he said "hang on i said take it easy, you don't threaten my daughter- don't tell you you done care who I am you've gotta care who I am I'm Vince McMahon. I know your boss, don't threaten my daughter"

"He's getting mad" Sasha said as the Police man continued to not back down. The next thing I knew Grandpa grabbed the police officer causing the others to get in the ring.

"What just happened?" Paige said with a shocked look on her face as grandpa was cuffed.

"I have no idea" I said. Roman stood there with a massive smile on his face as Grandpa was taken out of the building with mum following behind attempting to get him released.

"Well now you really won't want to see your family will you" Paige said I just glared at her.

"Now Vince is gone and your mum is going to be preoccupied so let's go to catering" Sasha said. As we headed out of the locker room Kevin Owens and Neville were having a match and by the time we got to catering, Neville had won the match and Owns was attacking him.

"Sore loser much?" Sasha said

"Tell me who in WWE isn't a sore loser" I said rolling my eyes. Owens was about to power bomb Neville when Dean came out to attack Owens. Owens ran away through the crowd.

"Look at your boyfriend go" Paige smirked. I ignored her comment

"So loses a match, attacks opponent, someone else comes out for the fight and then runs away" Sasha said rolling her eyes.

"Arianna your match is next" a backstage crew member called to me

"Didn't even know I had a match" I shrugged "I shall be back"

I was in a match against Becky Lynch. Becky went out first. My music hit and I got a louder cheer then normal. Dunno why. I jumped into the ring. Before the ref even rang the bell the crowd began chanting.

"Dean Ambrose...Dean Ambrose" they yelled

"Bloody hell" I mumbled as the bell rang and we locked up

"Are you actually dating Ambrose?" Becky whispered

"Nope" I said letting Becky go and hitting her with a forearm. The Dean Ambrose chants finally subsided and were replaced with NXT chants.

"Hell yeah NXT!" I yelled getting a pop from the crowd. Our momentum changed between us a number of times throughout the match but in the end, I came out on top. As I made my way up the ramp the Dean Ambrose chants started again.

"Nice match" Sasha said as I sat down handing me a water bottle.

"Thanks. Any news on grandpa?" I asked

"None" Paige said as Roman and Dean came up to us

"What was with the Dean Ambrose chants?" Roman asked. Dean just stood there smirking

"Have you seen?" I asked Dean

"Seen what?" he asked. Paige grabbed her phone out and showed him the TMZ tweet.

"That's cute" Roman said "Why didn't you tell me?" Roman hit Dean

"Because we aren't dating" I said answering for Dean

"According to TMZ we are" He smirked

"No we aren't" I reapted

"They can't date" Sasha said to Roman

"How come?" He asked

"Her parents gave her a rule. No dating wreslters" Paige said "A bit hypocritcal if you ask me"

"Rules are made to be broken aren't they?" Dean said jumping into their conversation but still staring at me

"That's what I said!" Sasha smiled staring at me too

"No. Not this one" I said getting up and walking away

 **Dean's POV**

"Rules are made to be broken aren't they?" I said jumping into their conversation but still staring at Arianna. I don't know what it is about this girl but she's got me hooked.

"No. Not this one" She said getting up and walking away

"Dude you are not in" Roman laughed

"I've always liked a challenge" I smirked watching Arianna walk away.


	9. Chapter 9: That's not good

**Arianna's POV**

I headed back to the locker room. I didn't want to deal with the questions from Dean right now. As I walked into the locker room, Grandpa's mugshot was released. It was frightening, to say the least. He looked crazy. I stayed in the locker room for a while just watching raw. I stayed off twitter as my mentions were just filled with Dean.

After a while, Paige and Sasha came to the locker room. This happened to be just as Dean was going down to the ring for a 6 man tag match. He was partnered with the Usos. They were up against the league on nations - Sheamus, Rusev and Barrett.

Jimmy started the match. Dean wasn't even in the ring and Arianna chants were coming from the crowd.

"Clearly you guys are a fan favourite" Sasha said as Dean was tagged in

"Sorry to break it to them" I mumbled as Dean went after Sheamus. Dean and the Usos were using quick tags to their advantage. I wasn't really paying attention to the match because I got a text from my mum.

 _He's made bail. Just thought you might like to know._

I didn't reply.

 _We need to talk about some important stuff sooner rather than later_

I groaned and read the texts to Sasha and Paige.

"Do you think she means Dean?" Sasha asked

"What else could she mean" Paige said touching up her eyeliner.

The bell rang and we turned out attention to the tv. Dean and the Uso's had lost.

"Oh and would you look at that" Sasha rolled her eyes as Kevin Owen's attacked Dean from behind. Dean was helpless. He was taken out by being whipped into the stairs head first and then the barricade. Owen's started pulling the commentary table apart.

"Oh no" I whispered as Dean was power bombed through the table

"Ouch" Sasha hissed "That looked like it hurt"

"He hasn't moved" Paige said. I bit my lip as the tv went to commercial. As raw came back on the air Dean was being helped to the back by two refs and the ringside doctor. As he made his way up the ramp the crowd chanted my name.

"Come with me?" I asked them. They nodded and followed me out the locker room. We made our way to the trainer's room where Roman was waiting outside.

"Is he okay?" Paige asked

"I don't know, he just went in" Roman said he looked at me "You okay? You don't look too good"

"huh? Yeah I'm fine" I said my voice quieter than normal. The four of us stood outside the trainer's room for what felt like an eternity. Finally the doctor came out of the room.

"How is he?" Sasha asked leaning against me

"He's okay, he's gonna be sore for a couple of days but there are no major injuries. No concussion" the doctor said "He'll be fine" I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding in. Next thing I knew Dean was limping out of the room holding his back.

"You good man?" Roman asked

"I'm fine" He said. He had a harsh look on his face

"Are you actually?" I asked biting my lip. He turned to look at him. His face became soft as he looked at me.

"I'm okay, I promise" He said. He stretched his arm out and used his thumb to pull my bottom lip away from my teeth "Trust me Arianna. I'm okay"

"Okay" I nodded

"Sorry to break this up but Arianna you're mum and grandpa are back" Sasha said

"I-uh..."

"Go it's okay" Dean nodded. I smiled at him and we went back to our locker room. As we got back John Cena was getting attacked by the league of nations. The Uso's came down in an attempt to help John but the numbers game was too came down and speared Rusev and gave Del Rio a superman punch, Sheamus got in the ring with a steel chair but Roman punched him and got the chair. Roman was standing tall until grandpa's music hit.

"Next week Roman Reigns you defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Sheamus. Oh and I Almost forgot there is a special guest referee and his name is Vincent Kenedy McMahon" He growled "Happy New Year. Happy New Year. Happy New Year Pal" he spat.

"That's not good" Sasha said as Raw went off the air.


	10. Chapter 10: Your Mum Being Bitchy

**Arianna's POV**

Sasha, Paige and I stayed away from Roman and Dean over the course of the next week. Not because we wanted to, but because a picture of us all waiting by the trainers room, with concerned faces, was tweeted out from the WWE account. This just helped the rumours that me and Dean were dating. WHICH WE AREN'T!

As much as I disagree my family at times I respected this rule.

And speaking of family, I haven't spoken to them either. My mum tired calling me but I ignored her. I couldn't deal with her at the moment.

We sat in the locker room as raw started with a replay of last week.

"I can't believe this is my family" I said shaking my head.

"Ari Door" Nattie called to me moving away from the door.

"If it's mum I don't want to see her" as if on cue her music started on TV and she headed out to the ring. "Well it's not her."

"Or Roman" Paige said as Roman's music hit

"How about you just go to the door and we'll find out" Sasha rolled her eyes

"Beauty and brains" Paige laughed.

"Hey" Dean said as I opened the door.

"Hey" I smiled "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Nothing I can't handle" Dean shrugged

"You need to be careful" I said leaning against the door frame

"That's what I wanted to say to you" Dean sighed "I don't know what you've done to me"

"What?" I frowned

"I have never been like this" he gestured to the two of us "for a diva. I never go for divas because you have to see them all the time."

"Is this you going after me?" I grinned at Dean before looking at the ground "Dean...I can't...the rule"

"Yeah yeah the rule" he hissed before walking backwards away from me "I don't care about this rule" he called to me before walking out of sight. I closed the door and lent against it.

"So what did I miss?" I asked pushing myself off the door and sitting back with Paige and Sasha.

"Just the usual, your mum being bitchy, Roman being tough" Paige shrugged "this is what you'd be interested in"

Now RAW was showing a replay of last week of Neville vs Kevin Owens and everything that happened between Dean and Kevin. Dean's music hit and out he came for commentary. I didn't really pay attention the the match, I was just listening to Dean.

Kevin ended up winning the match. Once agin he attacked Neville. Dean threw his headset down and attacked Dean. This week Dean put Kevin threw a table. I loved watching Dean wrestle. His wildness showed of his personality and it was different to all the other guys.

"So are we spending the entire night in here? Or are you going to be brave and go to catering?" Paige asked

"Sure I guess we can go out" I shrugged. As we got to catering Becky and Charlotte's match was starting.

"I love Becky" I stated "but I feel like her and Charlotte are the only ones being show cased"

"I'm over Charlotte" Sasha rolled her eyes "oh and look Ric gets involved again"

"She can't win a match without him" Paige stated "if she could then he wouldn't go down to the ring with her"

"Does it annoy you that she uses her family name?" Sasha questioned "I mean you try to have nothing to do with your family"

"There's going to be an Astrix next to her name for her whole career, same as Nattie, same as me" I shrugged "Everyone around here knows that we work for everything that we get but he fans...some just don't get it so I think Charlotte can do whatever with her name. No matter what someone will be mad about it"

"See why is there only one women's match these matches a boring" Paige groaned as we continued to watch raw from catering. Before Roman's match, he came into catering with Dean.

"Good luck Ro!" I called to him as he headed out and Dean headed over to us "are you getting involved?"

"He doesn't want me to but if I need to I will" Dean said leaning on the back of my chair. Catering filled with superstars and divas as Roman made his way down to the ring.

"He can't win. There's no way, Vince McMahon is the ref there's no way" Xavier Woods said.

The match started and Sheamus got the upper hand. Catering stayed quiet with a couple people giving their opinion every so often. When Sheamus went for the pin, Grandpa would attempt a fast count but when Roman would go for a pin it, was the slowest count I have ever seen. Roman and Sheamus got out of the ring. Grandpa didn't start counting, that made me sigh. Then Sheamus grabbed the steel chairs and threw them at Roman but Grandpa wasn't looking and of course didn't disqualify Sheamus. THAT made me roll my eyes.

"Over it already?" Sasha asked

The match continued going back and forth. When Sheamus had he upper hand Grandpa would coach him and tell him what to do.

Roman speared Sheamus and went for the pin but Grandpa didn't go for the count.

"Are you serious? Just count it for gods sake" I groaned. Roman got in Grandpa's face before doing his signature roar that he does before going for a spear, only he didn't spear Sheamus, he superman punched Grandpa. "That is the greatest thing to happen in the entire match"

"Well we can definitely tell who you're cheering for" Kofi grinned at me. Roman speared Sheamus and went for the pin.

"Now Roman that's just stupid you just knocked the ref out" Paige tutted making me laugh. Roman conjures bearing down Sheamus when no new ref came down. Grandpa got up in the ring and Roman set his eyes on him. Roman was about to hit Grandpa went mum's music hit and she came down. Mum jumped on the apron, Roman threw Grandpa into the ropes and mum fell into the ring.

"He wouldn't would he?" Sasha said "he wouldn't attack your mum"

Luckily mum rolled out of the ring. Roman was about to spear Grandpa but Sheamus kicked him and went for the pin. Scott Armstrong came down and went for the pin.

"How did he kick out of that?!" Big E exclaimed. Dean was pacing around catering trying to figure out if he should go down.

"Dean, he's okay. He's handling it" I tried to calm him down. Armstrong held Roman to his feet so Sheamus could kick him but Roman jumped out and superman punched both Sheamus and Armstrong before spearing Sheamus. Another ref came down and got the pin. Roman won. I don't know how but he won.

"That ref is so fired" Paige said as Grandpa hit the ref that made the pin.

"Yeah there's god champion" Grandpa said holding his cheek. "It is my duty and CEO and owner to inform you that the next time you defend that championship will be at the Royal Rumble. And it's 1 VS All right? That's why it will be you defending your championship against 29 other men in the royal rumble match!"

"Crap" Paige said

"This" Sasha said

"Ain't" I continued

"Good" Dean finished rubbing his face.

 **Guys I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I'm really trying to re write what I lost but its kinda hard cause I have chapters 13 and 14 written and I don't want to have to rewrite it.**

 **Also I really want to get to the brand split because i have plans for that.**


	11. Chapter 11: I Don't Get You

**Arianna's POV**

"I call shot gun!" I yelled as Paige, Sasha and I headed out of the arena. We were driving to our next town tonight. It was about a 6 hour drive but leaving tonight means we will get to relax tomorrow. Besides we are all night owls and prefer to drive at night. Sasha jumped into the drivers seat to turn the heaters on while Paige and I put all the bags into the car.

"Alright are we doing real food or do we just wanna stop and get stuff from the gas station?" Sasha asked pulling out of the car park.

"Just the gas station" Paige said "I just want to get to the next hotel"

We found a 7/11 down the road from the arena. We ran inside and started looking at the food.

"What do we want?" Sasha asked

"I want it all" I said grabbing a number of bags of chips

"I'll grab the drinks. Gatorade or coke?" Paige called

"Both!" Sasha and I grinned. Sasha grabbed chocolate and bags of candy. Once we paid and got back in the car we were off to the next city.

"I think we brought way more food than we needed" Paige said

"That's not going to stop me from eating all of it" I grinned shoving a handful of chips into my mouth

"You know you can't use food to hid your feelings for Dean" Sasha said not taking her eyes off the road

"Oi, don't start with this" I pointed at her

"She's right though" Paige said "just give him a chance, go on a date with him"

"I can't!"

"Yeah, yeah I know the rule" Paige rolled her eyes. I quickly changed the subject and we spent the rest of the drive eating, singing to the radio and gossiping about people and things other than my love life. When we got the hotel, I just crashed on my bed.

 ***RAW***

"Now who are we saying will win the rumble and become champion?" Paige asked as RAW opened with the male roster on the stage with mum and grandpa in the ring "I mean we're not seriously going to say the Roman is going to be able to beat 29 other people?"

"As much as I love him, I highly doubt he will win" I sighed

"Probably Sheamus" Sasha said "Vince will probably do everything to get him to win"

"That wouldn't surprise me" Paige nodded

"It could be Dolph Ziggler" Vince said "For 10 long years you've reached for the brass ring, this could be your time"

"It won't be Dolph" I said

"Or Kevin Owens, it could be your time i mean you've accomplished so much in a short amount of time if you win the rumble it could cement you with the greatest first year in history" Mum said

"Please Lord don't let it be Owens" Paige groaned

"It could be...The New Day" Vince said making the new day dance

"No way" Sasha shook her head

"And by the way. That's not booty!" Grandpa and mum said together

"It makes me cringe, they make me cringe. I'm literally getting second-hand embarrassment" I rubbed my face. Roman's music hit and he made his way through the crowd.

"I have a question" Roman said rolling his eyes at mum who was making fun of the crowd "What if I win?" mum and grandpa just laughed

"He's really not going to win" Sasha said

"The odds are astronomical but it could happen. So why don't we give you the chance to prove it a one vs all match. And it will be you vs a half, a third or maybe 2 thirds of the people on the stage" Vince said

"And it could be anyone on that stage it could even be your brother Dean Ambrose" Mum said

"Did you see the way she said Dean's name. She really isn't a fan" Paige said

"And you want me to date him" I raised my eyebrow at her

"I think she doesn't like him because your dating" Sasha said

"I'm not dating Dean!" I exclaimed

"I don't think so because..Dean pal your in our first match" Vince said. Out of nowhere Sheamus attacks Dean from behind.

"Oh no Dean" Mum said with fake worry

"And that first match is with Sheamus" Vince said

"Have I mentioned that I don't like Sheamus?" I huffed crossing my arms as the match began. Sheamus began dominating Dean, and would you excpet anything else when he was attacked from behind.

"Did you know that there is not one divas match tonight?" Sasha sighed

"Are you serious?" Paige asked

"Yep"

"Then why are we here?" I asked

"Because we still have to come" Sasha rolled her eyes

"So much for this divas revolution"

Dean's match ended in a double count-out and then afterwards he was attacked by Kevin Owens.

"Now I really don't want him to win the royal rumble" i mumbled

"Good becuase I should your pick to win" Roman said walking up behind us

"Of course you are Roman" I said lying through my teeth

"I know you guys don't think I can do it. But I'll die trying" He sighed sitting with us

"You're not going to go see if Dean's okay?" I bit my lip

"No. I passed Renee she said was going to interview him and get an update" Roman said. I nodded and continued biting my lip as Renee showed up on the screen.

"I'm here outside the trainers room, where Dean Ambrose was brought to be evaulated. I'm hoping to get an update from the medical staff-" She was cut off by the door opening. Dean came out with the medical staff calling his name "Dean we heard eariler that prehaps your injury-"

"Hey maybe" Dean cut her off "maybe I've got bruises! A banged up knee! A few screws loose! You wanna know what Renee, you feel that pulse" He grabbed her hand and put it on his neck "You feel that? That means I'm alive! That means I'm still breathing! And that's bad news for Kevin Owens!"

"You should go and find him, before he kills Owens" Sasha said

"Yeah Roman you better find him" I nodded

"She meant you, you idiot" Paige laughed

"ME?!" I exclaimed

"Yes you now go" Sasha shooed me away. I sighed, knowing there was no way they were going to let it go. I walked around a bit before I found Dean. He was out the park near the parking lot.

"Dean!" I called to him. He was pacing around, he looked so mad "Dean!" I called again, this time getting his attention. When he noticed it was me, he calmed down and stopped pacing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just gotta get Owens"

"Dean maybe just let it go until Sunday" I sighed

"Why and let him win?" Dean scrunched his face up

"To let you rest so that you are 100% for Sunday! Dean I don't want you getting hurt"

A moment passed.

"I don't get you" Dean said

"What?"

"You. You say things like that but then you won't go on a date with me" He said

"Dean..It's the rule-"

"Yeah yeah I know the stupid rule." He moved towards me, I thought he was going to kiss me "I've shown you how I feel. The rest is up to you" He sighed walking away.


	12. Chapter 12: You're Welcome

**Ariana's POV**

I watched Dean walk away. I sighed and headed back to Roman, Paige and Sasha.

"How is he?" Paige asked

"I went there to calm him down and instead we talked about us...not that there is an us" I said sitting down

"What do you mean?" Roman asked

"He just said he's shown how he feels and it's my choice of what happens now" I said

"Just date him" Roman said

"I can't Roman!"

"Well you could" Sasha said

"You like him, he likes you. What else is there?" Paige said

"The rule! My parents have-"

"Baby girl you're 24 they can't tell you what to do" Roman said

"Its just...It took a lot for me to get here so I just..." I trailed off.

"Okay" Roman put his hands up "I gotta head out for my match"

"Good luck!" We all called. As Roman's music, Dean walked into catering. I looked over my shoulder at him. I sighed and rubbed my face. My feelings were all over the place. I wanted to just run over there and kiss Dean and tell him how I feel but the rest of me knew that I couldn't do it. I turned back to the tv and saw all of Roman's opponents, Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, Kevin Owens, The Wyatt Family, The New Day, Tyler Breeze, Stardust and The Ascension.

"Okay so I know you don't want to talk about this but how about one date with Dean?" Paige said as the match started

"Paige-"

"Just hear me out. You could go on one date with Dean and you could decide that you don't like him" Paige said. Clearly I was good at hiding just how much I liked Dean.

"The key word is might. What if she realises that she really likes him?" Sasha asked

"Well then she knows how she truely feels and can figure it out from there" Paige said "Wouldn't you rather know how you feel than always wonder what could have been?"

"She's right" I said

"What?" Sasha said

"Didn't see that coming" Paige said

"If I go on one date it might change" I shrugged.

Probably won't I thought.

"And then I can decide from there" I nodded.

The match Kevin started against Roman. It didn't take long for Kevin to tag in Sheamus. They made quick tags to keep Roman down. This was going to be a long match.

* * *

Roman was holding his own against Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, Kevin Owens, The Wyatt Family, The New Day, Tyler Breeze, Stardust and The Ascension. I was actually surprised at how this was going. That was until they all jumped into the ring and attacked Roman.

"Oh shit" Paige sighed. Next thing we knew Brock Lesnar's music was going off and out he walked. "OH SHIT!"

Lesnar came down and just took out everyone including Roman. Sheamus and Kevin tried to take out Lesnar but of course, that didn't work. Everyone was lying down around the ring, Lesnar picked Roman up and F5'd him one last time before leaving.

I headed to the gorilla position with Sasha and Paige. Dean and The Usos were standing there waiting for Roman to come back through the curtain, to make sure that he was okay. Mum and Grandpa were the first to come through the curtain. They didn't look happy to see me with Dean.

"Hey man are you okay?" Jimmy asked as Roman came through. We headed over to Roman. I gave him a hug as did Sasha.

"I know something that will make you happy" Paige said whispering into his ear

"Well it about time" he said

"What is?" Dean asked

"Come on Ari just tell him" Paige said

"What?" Dean asked again

"Okay...Look. I'm willing to risk it and go on a date with you" I said looking up at Dean

"Oh thank god" Sasha said

Dean smirked down at me. He looked over at my family who were staring at us. He leant down and kissed me making Roman, Jimmy and Jey cheer loudly. We headed back to the hotel

We headed back to the hotel, Dean walked me to my hotel room

"So what changed your mind?" Dean asked

"Me. You're welcome" Paige said pushing past us to get into the room

"She's right" I said "for once, she's right"

"I'll pick up Wednesday night? I've got media stuff tomorrow" he said

"Yeah Wednesday is good" I smiled biting my lip.

"Goodbye Dean!" Sasha yelled grabbing my hand pulling me inside and closing the door

"So you guys bug me about Dean and then when I try to date him you pull me away"

"Your dating on Wednesday not tonight shut up" Paige said "I'm tired"

* * *

"Are you ready? Dean will be here soon" Sasha said shoving more chips into her mouth

"No! I don't know what to wear!" I cried "Paige!"

"What?" She sat up quickly

"That black dress can I wear it?"

"You'll have to be more specific, I have a lot of black dresses" Paige said

"The new years on, short and tight"

"Oh yeah that would look good on you" Sasha nodded

"Sure here" she said grabbing it out of her bag as there was a knock at the door "He's here"

"Shit. Stall for me" I said grabbing the dress and running into the bathroom.

"Hello Dean Ambrose" I heard Sasha say as she opened the door

"Hello Sasha Banks" Dean said

"He looks good" Paige called to me

"Shut up" I hissed flattening the dress. I flipped my hair and walked out. "Hey" I smiled. Paige was right. He looked amazing.

"You look amazing" he said putting his arm around me

"We won't wait up" Paige smirked

"Shut up!" I yelled as we headed out. "I'm sorry about them, they get a little out of hand"

"I understand" he smiled moving his hand from my shoulders to grabbing mine

"Really Roman and Seth were like them?" I felt he squeeze my hand when I mentioned Seth "Still not a fan of Seth?"

"Nope"

"Will you ever be again?"

"That depends" he said opening the door to his car for me

"On?"

"What he is to you" he said getting into the drivers side and starting the car

"Are you talking about what happened at the slammys?" I asked "We're friends. Nothing more"

"Why though?"

"He didn't change that much" I said making Dean scoff "No really, to me he didn't. He was the same Seth who was my friend back in NXT"

"I think he just needed to keep a friend" Dean said

"Yeah probably. But I'm okay with that. If I was his only friend then okay" I shrugged. We pulled up to a really nice Italien restaurant. Like really nice. "This looks really fancy"

"You deserve it" Dean smiled opening the door. We were taken to the back of the restaurant to a booth. The waiter brought us some drinks and took our orders.

"So what made you change your mind?" Dean asked

"Paige really and the fact that you wouldn't stop"

"I always get what I want" Dean smirked. I smiled and looked down as our food came. I could tell it was going to be a good night.

 **Hope you guys like it xx**

 **Please review xx**

 **if it gets 5+ reviews but noon tommorow melbourne time I'll update again tomorrow**


	13. Chapter 13: Amazing

**Ariana's POV**

Dinner was amazing. Probably the best date I've ever had. Dean was interested in me, he wanted to listen to me. Afterwards, we headed to a nearby park for a walk. Even though it was winter, we were in Orlando. It was still warm. The park had fairy lights through the trees, still up from Christmas and New Years. It was beautiful. I wrapped my arms and Dean's arm as we walked.

"So how'd you get into wrestling?" I asked

"I didn't have the perfect upbringing. I started watching wwe when I was young and loved it. I started working at Heartland Wrestling when I was a teenager, Les Thatcher wouldn't train me until I was 18. Debut in 2004 and never looked back" He shrugged "What about you darlin'?"

"You know it was all given to me" I smirked up at him

"Don't" He groaned "Let's not get into that again"

"Why do you still think I was given everything?"

"No no no" he started

"Dean I'm kidding" I laughed as we showed up at a playground "I love swings" I quickly took off my heels and ran to the swings.

"You're such a kid" Dean smiled following me over, leaning against the swing set frame "But really how did you? Your family seems very protective"

"They are" I sighed "Growing up I was obviously always surrounded by it. I used to alway get in the ring and play around but I had my first training session when I was 10. When I was 14 I convinced Shawn to start training me"

"So Shawn trained you I can tell"

"Not just Shawn. Lita too. Lita and Shawn were my main trainers but like others gave me tips" I shrugged "Like Jeff and Matt Hardy, Trish, Kevin, Billy, Jesse, Nattie, Mickie James, Miz, Melina"

"Just rolling out the names" He smirked at me

"Maryse and Michelle were hands down my favourite they gave me good tips helped my technique. People don't give divas like them the credit they deserve, it's not their fault they had shitty matches. If they saw them train they'd have a whole different perception of them. Hell just go watch Melina and Michelle night of champions 2009"

"You still haven't told me how you got into the business" Dean smiled

"Oh right. I was 16 living in Standford, there was a promotion in the town over. I got a fake id and began wrestling" I said swinging a little

"A fake id?" Dean asked

"Don't be so shocked. I have a rebel side"

"I just don't believe it. You princess I don't see it" He smirked "How did you do it without anyone finding out?"

"I told the promotion when there was a wwe rep I wasn't going to wrestle. It worked for a year until Shawn was there for some reason, saw me and went off. Threatened to tell my parents if I didn't wait till I was 18. So I took a year off, kept training and then when I was 18 and finished school I started to travel to different promotions. Made a name for myself"

"Without your parents knowing?"

"Yep. I went under the name of Kaley Marsden"

"You were Kaley?!" Dean exclaimed in shock

"Yeah?"

"I heard about you. The guys spoke highly of you. Girls didn't like you though"

"Really? The guys liked me?"

"Yeah they said you were good. Most of them probably wanted to fuck you too"

"Well...that's...nice" I awkwardly laughed "My parents found out I was wrestling when I was 19. They told me to stop, shut it down. I didn't. It caused major drama. So many people had to convince my parents that I would be fine"

"I bet that would have taken a lot of convincing" Dean moved to the other swing next to me. I stopped swinging and rotated so I was facing him.

"It did. First born child and all that. So many people put their two cents in. Some for me wrestling some against" I shrugged "Shawn, Lita and Edge were my main fighters saying I could do it"

"Then how did you get to WWE if they didn't want you even wrestling?" Dean asked. He was really interested in this. I think it's because of our fight before Christmas about me apparently being given everything.

"After FCW closed I kept going moving around for about a year. I was offered a developmental contract the same time of Sasha and Becky, there was a whole group of us offered contracts. We were all brought to an old school episode of raw, I hadn't taken the contract yet"

"Why not? When I was offered mine I was all over it"

"I wasn't sure I wanted to work under my parents. I didn't want everyone to say I was just there because of my name" I shrugged

"So why did you join?"

"It was an old school raw so I talked to a lot of people got there opinions. People like Taker, Edge, Shawn and Kane. Michelle was the person who really made me take it"

"McCool?" Dean raised an eyebrow. I nodded "Why her?"

"She told me no matters I'll always have an astrix next to my name, even on the indies I would" I said "She's got one since she started dating Taker she's had an astrix but I know and everyone backstage knows that she worked and earned everything that she got and it would be the same for me"

"You do deserve everything you get" Dean nodded standing up in front of me "I see how hard you work" he leaned down and kissed me. I felt a spark as he moved away.

"We should head back" he whispered. I nodded and took his hand walking back to the car. I felt amazing, I felt a huge weight off my shoulders, not many people knew that I got a fake id.

"I wish I knew you back when we were on the indies" I yawned as we walked down the hall to my room.

"No you don't. I was a dick, I was a horrible person. I didn't pay attention to the female wrestlers unless they came to me and they weren't great people" Dean said "I've changed a bit since then. I'm still not great though"

"I highly doubt that. You couldn't be horrible"

"Trust me I was. Ariana we were both at FCW and I didn't speak to you" Dean said

"I didn't pay attention to you either" I shrugged. I leant aginst the door "Thank you for tonight"

"Thank you for actually saying yes" Dean said moving closer. I went up on my toes and kissed him. "I'll see you later"

I watched Dean walk down the hall, every so often looking back to me. I leant my head back on the door and sighed before walking inside. Sasha and Paige were sitting watching tv. I smiled and headed for my room.

"How was it?" Sasha grinned at me

"Amazing" I smiled walking into my room.

 **Thoughts?**

 **If this gets 5+ reviews by noon tomorrow melbourne time I'll update again. I'm really liking writing this story again**


	14. Chapter 14: Them

**Ariana's POV**

Sasha and Paige grilled me on every single detail of my date with Dean. Paige was praising herself for getting us together. I had to remind her that it was just a date and that we were not in a relationship. I looked at my phone and groaned before getting up.

"Dean doing a booty call?" Paige smirked

"I'm too good for a booty call" I stuck my tongue out at her

"Don't flatter yourself" Sasha called out from the bathroom

"Bitch!" I called back "Actually I'm going to my parent's room so if you don't hear from me in an hour come find me"

I headed to the elevator and ran into Roman and Dean.

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey baby girl" Roman smiled as Dean snaked his arms around my waist

"Where are you guys off to?" I asked leaning my head on Dean's chest

"We've got some press to do before the rumble" Dean said "Where are you going?"

"I have been summoned to her highness" I rolled my eyes

"Have fun" Dean smirked as the elevator showed up "I'll see you after?"

"Yeah sure" I nodded. They got in the elevator and headed off. I knew what my parents wanted to talk to me about. I found their room and knocked. I didn't want to go in but it was too late. Mum opened the door and let me in.

"Sooooooo" I trailed

"Hang on" Mum said putting her hand up

"Ariana!" I heard three voices squeal. I grinned as my sisters Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn ran to me. I had missed them so much. I can't even remember the last time I saw them.

"I missed you!" Murphy yelled in my ear

"Yeah okay missed you too" I rubbed my ear "Why are you guys here?"

"Grandma brought us for the royal rumble" Aurora said as all 3 let me go

"Girls can you give us a moment please?" Dad asked standing up from the couch

"But we haven't seen Ari in ages!" Murphy whined

"We'll hang out before you go back home I promise" all 3 huffed before walking back to their room. "Soooo"

"What was the one rule?" Dad asked

"Pardon?" I asked. I figured playing dumb might help my case, it probably won't

"When you decided to take the developmental contract what was **the** one rule we told you?" Dad repeated

"Um... no-" I started

"No dating talent!" Mum cut me off "Wasn't it?"

"Yes..." I trailed off

"Then why for the past month have you been on the TMZ website a number of times linked to Dean Ambrose?" mum raised her eyebrows

"Dunno" I shrugged

"Don't do this Ariana" Dad sighed "It's the one rule"

"We're not dating" I said trying to muster all the confidence I could, it wasn't a lot though.

"Really because these just came out" Mum said handing me her iPad. It was on the TMZ website and it had pictures of me and Dean from last night at the restaurant to the park to even him kissing me at my door at the hotel.

"End it" Dad stated

"There's uh-nothing t-to end" I stuttered

"Clearly" mum rolled her eyes. I sighed and walked towards the door. But I stopped.

"No" I said

"Excuse me?" Mum asked. I took a deep breath and turned to face them.

"You are being complete hypocrites" I said

"What?" Dad asked

"You were talent! You were a superstar! You were at like the top of your game when you started dating! So what me and Dean went on one date! One! That's not a relationship!"

"Ariana-"

"No! Don't try and talk me down because this is bull and your rule is bull!" I yelled

"You know why" Mum said calmly.

"You are going to run this company some day with your family, you are this buisness" Dad said "Find someone else, there are plenty of fish in the sea"

"So when Grandpa took away his blessing for you two why didn't you guys find someone else?" I asked. They both sighed and looked at each other "Exactly" I hissed and walked to the door "It was one date. And you know what I liked it, he made me feel special but it was still one date. How about you keep my professional life and personal life separate"

"And how do you plan on doing that if you date someone on the roster?" Dad asked

"I don't know but to start you guys can butt out of who I am dating"

"So you are dating?" Mum asked

"So what if we were!? It doesn't change the fact that it's my life and you should let me live! GOT IT?!" I yelled before slamming the door shut.

"Can we go to the gym?" I growled as I walked back into our hotel room

"I guess?" Paige questioned

"So didn't go well?" Sasha asked getting up and changing. I grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it "Yep definitely well"

After an hour-long workout, I was finally starting to feeling better, but I wasn't stopping. I used a lot of my pent up rage on punching sparring sparing against Paige and Sasha. They stopped after an hour but I couldn't I was too mad.

"Don't go over there" I heard Paige say "She's mad"

"It's been an hour and she's still going" Sasha said

"Does she have a match on Sunday?" Roman asked

"Not that I know of" Paige said. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist pulling me away from the bag.

"I was punching that" I puffed

"Not anymore. I take it things went well?"

"Swimmingly" I huffed pulling off my gloves "Of all the time for my sisters to be out here"

"Your sisters are here?" Dean asked

"Yeah, my grandma brought them out" Dean handed me a bottle of water "Once the weekend is over I can completely ignore them"

"Them being..." Dean trailed off

"Her parents you idiot" Roman rolled his eyes "Honestly what do you see in him"

 **Sorry its late guys! I had a busy weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15: Shut Up!

**Ariana's POV**

"So clearly you and Dean are dating or in a relationship whatever you want to call it" Sasha said over the fans screams as we walked into the arena for the royal rumble.

"Excuse me?"

"You've hung out every day since your date and he met your sister" Sasha smirked

"Okay look he met them for like 2 seconds in the hallway at the hotel that hardly counts as meet-"

"Ari!" Murphy squealed running down the hall to me followed by mum running after her. I hadn't spoken to mum or dad for a couple of days, since we got into our screaming match over my _one_ date with Dean. I smiled at picked Murphy up as jumped onto me.

"Murphy you can't just run away" mum scowled, slowing to a jog and then a stop in front of me and Sasha. Murphy shrugged and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Murphy asked

"Nah not tonight bug"

"Does Dean?" She beamed. I looked nervously at mum who didn't look impressed.

"She's met Dean already?" She asked

"Uh yeah... just when they were heading out one day in the hallway..." I awkwardly nodded.

"Murph-" Mum held her hand out but was cut off by Murphy wriggling out of my grip and running down the hall.

"Daddy!" She squealed. I smiled at her. Everyone said we were really similar. Murphy was really out-going, loud and bubbly. She's always running around backstage when she's here - Something I did a lot when I was younger.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't introduce your sisters to random men that you've gone on a date with" Mum said walking away

"He's not a random guy, he's my friend" I called after her rolling my eyes "and I was walking down the hallway when they saw us together"

"Alright ladies we're taking bets" Summer Rae said waving a piece of paper as we walked into the locker room.

"How much to be in?" Becky asked as Summer handed the page to Paige

"Just $5" Summer Rae said "We're doing Final 3 and winner"

"Take my money" Sasha said as we handed Summer the money "so how is the money disturbed at the end?"

"Obviously if someone gets everything right they get all the money. And then we divided the rest of the money up" Summer said "Thanks Paige. Sasha top 3 and winner?"

"Sheamo, Brock Lesnar and Bray Wyatt with Lesnar to win it all" Sasha said

"Alright and Ariana?" Summer said writing down Sasha answers

"Do you like have to choose Dean?" Paige asked

"Uh well I'm not gonna choose him" I shrugged

"Ouch" Sasha laughed

"Like I think he could do it but I feel like if my parents have anything to do with it, he won't last til the end" I said "Right so I'll say Roman, Rusev and Bray with Bray to win"

"Just take my answer" Sasha mumbled

"Okay Becky you're last" Summer said

"I reckon it will be Roman, Dean and Sheamus with... I don't know who will win" Becky mumbled "Let's go with Dean"

"Geez, Becky has more faith in your boyfriend than you do Ari" Paige smirked as the pyro for the show went off and the first match started which happened to Dean's match against Kevin.

"So is Dean winning this one? I mean it is a last man standing match" Sasha asked

"Wait it is?!" Becky exclaimed "I thought it was a regular match. Can I change my picks for the rumble?"

"Nope they are final" Summer smiled.

"He'll win, I have faith" I said

"Just not with the rumble" Sasha grinned

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Dean's match. Dean had had enough of Kevin and started out strong. It didn't take long for fact that it was a last man standing match to take effect with Dean grabbing a kendo stick.

"Come on Dean" I mumbled as the ref started counting to 10 as Dean laid in the time keepers area after a cannonball from Kevin. Luckily Dean got up at 7 but Kevin still had the upper hand.

"Looks like we're gonna have a new champion" Charlotte smirked as Kevin hit Dean with the steel steps before setting up 2 tables, one on top of another outside the ring near the turn buckle. Kevin brought Dean to the top rope. Dean threw a steel chair at Kevin's head.

"Chair to the head wow. That hasn't been done since Chris Benoit's days" Paige said. Dean pulled out and set up another table. Dean went to the top rope and but I'm through the table with an elbow. The ref started counting as the pair laid on the ground.

"Come on Dean. Get up" You said talking to the tv. Dean got up at 8 but sadly so did Kevin. Dean was getting frustrated. I bit my lip. He needed to stay focused. Dean set up another table, this time in the ring and took Kevin to the top rope. Dean went to put Kevin through the table but Kevin reversed.

"Come on Dean!" I yelled

Kevin started setting up chairs in the ring. Dean was in a bad place and honestly needed a miracle to win. Kevin laid Dean across the chairs before going to the top rope. Before he could jump onto Dean, Dean got up and pushed Kevin off the top and through the two table he had set up earlier.

"Yes!" I cheered as the ref counted to 10 and Dean won the match. "Yeah boi!"

"You really think he's gonna win the rumble after that?" Paige asked Becky

"I have faith" Becky nodded before getting ready for her match. The tag team match started and I didn't really pay attention to it. Half way through Dean showed up at the locker room.

"You okay?" I asked walking to the door. Dean pulled me into him and kissed me

"I'm great" he smirked

"Have you been to the trainers?"

"Yes and they said I'm completely fine"

"So you're still in the rumble?" Becky called from inside the locker room

"Yeah?" Dean looked puzzled

"Sweet!" Becky cheered coming to the door "Well it's my time to shine"

"Good luck Becky!" I called as she ran down the hall "I love her"

"You should be in that match" Dean said

"I just can't believe that there's only one divas match. Not even one on the pre-show. I'd rather be on the pre-show then not at all"

"You'll get your time some time" Dean kissed my head "I'm gonna rest up before the rumble, I'll see you later"

Becky and Charlotte's match started and it was a great match. They went back and forth and I got really excited because Becky was going to win with the Dis-arm-her but Ric threw his jacket at Becky. When Becky got it off her head she was hit with a spear and Charlotte won.

"That's bull" I groaned "Becky should have won that" Next thing we know Charlotte is attacking Becky.

"No. It's not ending like that" Sasha said jumping up I followed her and we ran down to the ring. Becky rolled out and I went to her to help her, while Sasha got in the ring and hit Charlotte with the Banks Statement. Ric pulled Charlotte out of the ring as Becky and I rolled in and stood and Sasha held the diva's title up.

We were ushered back quickly as the rumble was about to start.

"Thanks guys" Becky nodded as we got backstage "But Sasha I'm still going for that title"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Sasha smirked. The three of us headed to catering where Dean pulled me aside.

"You should have grabbed that title" Dean said. I just shrugged

"So what's your number?" I asked

"Not telling Darlin'" Dean smirked

"Please?"

"Nope" we turned to the tv and saw Roman make his way to the ring

"Good luck and be careful" he kissed me as Rusev's music hit. Once Dean left I headed over to Paige, Becky and Sasha. Only divas were in catering.

"So who's coming up from NXT?" Paige asked

"Is Baron in it? I feel like he is" Becky said. The countdown started just after Roman eliminated Rusev.

"Who is it?" I asked as music started that I wasn't familiar with

"It's AJ Styles!" Sasha exclaimed

"No way" I said

"Yes way!" Becky cheered as AJ made his way to the ring.

"This is amazing"

Tyler Breeze entered at number 4 and was eliminated by AJ. Curtis Axel came in at 5. and was eliminated by Roman. Chris Jericho came in at 6 and Kane came in at 7. Stardust was number 8 and Ryback was 9. The ring was filling fast and I was losing hope that Roman would win. My hope was brought down, even more, when the league of nations pulled Roman out of the ring and attacked him with grandpa right by their sides.

"This is bull" I groaned.

"Guess we're definitely getting a new champion" Sasha sighed "Dammit he was in my final 3

"Dammit he was in my final 3" I mumbled

"Me too" Becky sighed.

Kevin Owens came in at 18. I grinned as he limped down the ramp. He went straight after AJ Styles.

"So no one from my final 3 is in the match with Rusev being eliminated already and Roman had been attacked. The countdown started and Dean came out at 19 and went straight after Kevin.

"That's my boy!" Becky cheered before turning to me "not like that"

Over time Brock Lesnar got in and cleared the ring leaving just Jericho, Braun, Harper and Dean in the ring. The miz entered the ring but technically didn't enter because he stood outside the ring and waited. Bray enter at 27 after his Wyatt family people had been eliminated but they jumped back in and eliminated Lesnar.

"That's my boy" I said gesturing to Bray

"You realise your actual boy is still in the ring right?" Paige laughed

"Yeah but he ain't winning me any money" I pointed out. Sheamus came in at number 29 and was superman punched by Roman who got back into the ring. He eliminated Miz and Del Rio and was almost eliminated by Ziggler who had come in at 28.

"So Roman and Dean would have to work together yeah?" Paige asked as the last entry was counted down. Roman was the only one standing tall until he pulled Dean to his feet to stand beside him.

"Who's the last one..." Becky said leaning forward. It's...it's

My dad.

Really?

Why?

Dean looked at Roman and rolled his eyes.

"Of course he'd be in the match" I rolled my eyes. Ziggler went after dad and was hit with a pedigree straight away. The match went crazy with it seeming like everyone got their second wind. Roman eliminated Sheamus with a superman punch and then the next thing we knew Roman was eliminated by dad.

"HOLY SHIT!" everyone in catering, which was now filled with eliminated superstars, exclaimed

"Dean could do it!" Becky cheered. I watched with wide eyes. Dean and Dad had a stare off.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter!" Dad yelled

"Hell no"

"Stay the hell away from my daughter!" Dad repeated before attacking him. It felt like everyone in catering was cheering for Dean, Becky was the loudest. Dad was on the apron Dean was going to get him bu dad got him with a knee and threw him over the top rope.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Becky cried

Dean sat against the barricade and looked defeated.

"I want to meet him at the gorilla position but I don't want to see my family" Paige and Sasha went to meet him for me. I sighed and got up from my chair as Dean and Roman walked into catering. "I'm sorry guys" i said wrapping my arms around Dean

"Not your fault darlin'" Dean sighed hugging me back

"If it makes you feel any better I wanted you to win" I said

"I'm glad" Dean smiled

"Not as much as me!" Becky exclaimed "I had you to win! And Roman you were in my final 3! She only had Roman in her final 3"

"What's this?" Dean smirked at me "Wanted me to win huh?"

"Becky! Shut Up!"


	16. Chapter 16: Kind of Good News

**Ariana's POV**

"So are you coming out tonight?" I asked Dean leaning over his shoulders as the highlights from last night played. Dean was pretty annoyed from last night and losing the rumble. He was so close to winning but he held onto his title, so he was at least pleased about that. "Come on we didn't go out last night"

"I don't think so Darlin', not really in a celebrating mood. Right Roman?" Dean said turning to Roman, who just grunted. He was even more pissed off. Barely spoken since the rumble.

"Well you're coming out" Paige said nudging me "Drink away the sorrows of your parents. Oh look ask and they shall appear"

"Ugh" I groaned and turned away from the tv.

"Ladies what a time to be alive!" Becky cheered coming up to the table

"She's too cheery" Dean whispered, I hit his arm.

"Why?" Sasha asked biting into an apple.

"There are 2 woman's matches tonight. Myself vs Banks over here and Brie Bella and Alicia Fox vs Paige and Ariana"

"Thank god! Oh God I feel like I haven't wrestled in weeks" I cheered

"Don't get too excited you've got ages" Becky said sitting down. Roman watched the TV in silence taking in everything my parents and grandfather were saying about him. I felt bad for him, my parents are complete assholes to him and he takes it all. Once they were finished, Roman just jumped up and left.

"I'm not watching this" Dean rolled his eyes as Kevin Owens came out for his match with Dolph Ziggler

"Make sure Roman's okay" I said as Dean kissed my head

"Will do. I'll try to see you before my match" He called following Roman.

"So are you guys a thing now?" Paige asked

"Yeah we are" I smiled "we decided to go for it. Dean said he doesn't care what my parents say"

 **Dean's POV**

I found Roman back in our locker room. He was putting his protective gear on.

"So you and Ariana" Roman smirked at me

"Yep" I smirked right back at him. I wasn't going to hide the fact that we were together, I worked hard enough to get her that I wasn't going to lose her.

"What about her parents?"

"Well, you're going to fix them for me aren't you?" I smirked

"Damn right I will"

"But seriously one day I hope to get them on side. Her family is everything to her, like really important"

"You've never been one to care about a girls family...well you never really cared for a relationship"

"I don't know man, there's something different about her. She's special"

"I have never seen you like this" Roman clapped my shoulder "And now I'm going to wreck her family"

 **Ariana's POV**

"Who's winning?" Paige asked as the bell rang for Becky and Sasha's match.

"I'm going for Becky" I said bring my knees to my chest

"I'm going for Sasha then" Paige said

Sasha started to trash talk Becky. It was funny because as Sasha was trying to trash talk Becky just grinned at her. Becky took her down and started laying punched into Sasha before putting her in the corner and hitting a springboard kick. An NXT chant started which always makes me proud. Sasha put her in a neck vice but Becky fights out and rolls Sasha up for a one count. Becky was on a roll until Sasha reversed an Irish whip and whipped Becky into the turnbuckle and hit her with a number of punches. Sasha laid her across the second turnbuckle and gives a double knee to the midsection and got a two count. Sasha then applied the Bank statement and I thought Becky was going going to tape but out of nowhere Charlotte ran down and broke it causing a disqualification.

"Well that was boring" Paige huffed

"Yeah I actually wanted to see who would win" I crossed my arms "I'm gonna go get ready for our match. You coming?"

We headed back to the locker room. There was one more match and the rock was going to do a little promo and then it was our time. I got changed into my ring attire and stretched out.

"Come on the rock just went out" Paige said pulling me out of the locker room and dragging me to gorilla. When we got there our opponents, Brie and Alicia did not look happy.

"What's wrong? Sad over the fact that we're gonna beat you guys?" I smirked

"No" Brie rolled her eyes "Talk to Carrano" I frowned and looked at Paige before we saw Carrano waving us over.

"What's wrong Mark?" Paige asked

"Why does something have to be wrong?" He asked smiling

"Whenever we see you before a match your normally telling us the match is cut" I said

"Please don't tell us we are cut" Paige pleaded

"No not cut just a tighter time limit" Mark said making us groan "I'm sorry guys Dwayne is going longer than we thought, the crowd are loving him"

"This is bullshit" I mumbled leaning against the wall as Mark walked away.

"What's bullshit darlin'?" Dean asked leaning against the wall with his forearm near my head.

"Our match is being shortened because Dwayne is taking too long"

"Movie stars" Dean rolled his eyes "It's not fair darlin'"

"Didn't you do a movie?" I teased him

"Only because all my fans demanded it" he smirked. Finally, Rock was finished and we were up after the commercial break but before it was announced that Dean and Roman would face Sheamus and Rusev in the main event.

"Bet your match won't be shortened" I mumbled

"Take your time out there then darlin', take the time out of my match. We don't need move then a couple of minutes to beat them"

"Sorry to break this up lovers" Paige said grabbing my arm.

I started the match against Alicia. She kneed me in the midsection and wrenched my arm. I easily twisted out and applied a waist lock but Alicia took me down with a head-scissor before tagging in Brie. Brie hit me with a leaping clothesline and went for a pin, I kicked out at 2.

"Brie Mode!" Brie screamed and went for a running knee. I managed to get out the way and tagged in Paige. Paige super kicked her into the corner and hits her with a high knee. Paige knees her in the head and goes for a pin but Brie kicks out at 2.

"Come on Paige! You got this!" I yelled. Paige applied the PTO but Alicia kicked her in the head to break it. I ran in and took Alicia out, throwing her into the barricade. Paige hit Brie with the Ram-Paige and got the win. We headed back and I kissed Dean good luck before his match and heading to the locker room.

Throughout the match Roman and Dean tagged multiple times, making sure to keep each other fresh and ready to go. They were an amazing team. I loved to watch them, it reminded me of the Shield days - just without Seth. I'm amazed they are still as close as they were back then.

"See their match goes for ages" Paige says

"Because it's the main event" Sasha said. We were getting ready for our night out on the town.

"I mean Dean did say to take as much time as we needed" Paige said

"Did you really want to deal with Carrano?" I asked fixing my make up "Do I have to go out?" I asked turning to the screen.

"Yes we haven't gone out since Mella was out here" Paige said

"But whats the point? I have a boyfriend"

"To have fun!" Becky said "You would just sit at the hotel so be social for once"

"Be social for once" I mocked her. Roman speared Sheamus and got the win. "Lovely"

Next thing I know Dean starts dismantling the commentary tables and Roman throws Rusev into the steel steps before the two double power bombed him through the table. Mum's music hit.

"You might just need this night out" Sasha said

"That was impressive Dean and Roman I will admit that. And since The Authority always does what's best for business I have an announcement to make" mum said

"Oh no. It's gonna be bad" I groaned

"Earlier tonight I said my husband would be defending the WWE World Heavyweight Champion against the winner of the main event at Fastlane" she said

"When did she say that?" I asked

"When we weren't paying attention" Paige shrugged

"That main event will be a triple threat match between Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and the Beast Brock Lesnar!" She smirked

"Well I guess that's kind of good news" Sasha shrugged as raw went off the air.

 **Hey guys! I thought because it's Wrestlemania week I'd update again! Hope you guys liked it. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **I have a lot of ideas for this story so I'm thinking of fast forwarding to the brandsplit... thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17: I trust you

**Ariana's POV**

"I could always just pull you into the car" Dean said as we headed out to his and Roman's car while us girls waited for our uber.

"Noo" I whined "If I don't go they'll never let me hear the end of it"

"You can just say that I wouldn't let you go out in that dress because I shouldn't" He said looking down. I was just in a simple short black dress and it wasn't even that short.

"Please" I scoffed

"I speak the truth, don't I Roman?" Dean asked throwing his bag in the car. Roman just grunted in response. "See"

"That was hardly an agreement" I rolled my eyes. Dean leant against the car and put his hands on my hips. I leant in towards him but Paige grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Sorry Deano she's ours for tonight, our uber is here"

"Hang on" Dean said walking over to us and pulling my dress down slightly "Have fun, don't do anything stupid"

"Never" I grinned

"If something happens call me" he said, I rolled my eyes and he turned towards the girls "If something happens call me" he repeated.

"Goodbye Dean!" I pushed him away. He swatted my ass as I got in the car. We just headed to a local club that was actually on the same street as our hotel so that we'll be able to just walk home rather than getting another uber. Cost efficient we are!

"Right drinks or shots first?" Becky grinned

"Paige is such a bad influence on you" Sasha said

"Both!" Paige cheered grabbing Becky's hand and pulling her to the bar. There was quite a lot of people. Turns out Monday in this town is Uni night where entry and drinks cheaper. The club had 2 levels - the ground floor which played like your top 100 and old school songs and the basement that played bangers. We found a booth on the ground floor.

"Right so who looks like suitable men for us?" Paige asked looking around the dark room

"I shall be wing woman" Becky said

"YeahI need a new one now that she has Ambrose" Paige said

"You are to blame for me and Dean!" I exclaimed

"Eh" She shrugged me off. We downed our drinks and headed out to the dance floor. There was a positive to being an athlete - you know besides the fact that I get to live my dream and perform in front of millions of people - was that I had the stamina to dance for a while. After about 5 songs I decided to get another drink.

"Hey pretty mama" A tall man said to me. He's speech was starting to slur but he could at least walk straight still.

"Hello" I leant on the bar trying to get the bartender's attention

"What are you up to tonight?" He asked moving closer

"Just here with my girls" I said not looking at him. I really just wanted to get another drink and go back.

"Girls night for single ladies?" He smirked

"No actually I have a boyfriend" he moved closer to me "Who could beat you up" Again he moved closer "He's a wrestler...I'm a wrestler...I could beat you up" thankfully the bartender came over making him move away from me but still stay close by. I thanked the bartender and headed back to the girls.

"Good thing that bartender came over I was ready to get all up in there" Paige slurred

"What would you do? Take him out with your alcohol breath?" Sasha laughed

"It doesn't matter" I shrugged and downed my drink as quick as I could. "Aren't we meant to be having fun?"

I grabbed Sasha's hand and Paige grabbed Becky's and pulled them dancefloor. I still felt that guys eyes on me but I just chose to ignore it and have fun with my friends. We kept drinking, well Paige and I did, Becky and Sasha slowed down. I honestly lost count of how many drinks I had.

"I need to pee!" Paige screamed over the music

"Okay!" I yelled over the music. I continued to drunkenly dancing when I felt hands on my hips "Dean-"

"I'll be Dean if you want me to be" it was the same guy from the bar earlier

"No" I slurred trying to push him off but he had a tight grip on me

"Come on baby girl lets have some fun" he whispered in my ear. I continued fighting him as his hands moved to my ass. I don't know what happened next, it was all kind of a blur. The next thing I knew Becky and Sasha grabbed my arms to pull me away as Dean came out of nowhere and attacked the man.

"Keep your hands off what isn't yours!" Dean hissed throwing punches into the guy's face

"Dean stop!" Sasha yelled pulling Dean of the guy. Dean huffed and grabbed my hand

"She's coming with me" he said to Becky and Sasha before pulling me out of the club. I was so drunk that I couldn't stop him. As soon as we got outside Dean made me lean against the wall of the building. He looked so mad. "Are you okay? Did he touch you?"

"I-I'm fine" I said quickly "I didn't d-do anything, I was just dancing with Paige and then she had to go to the toilet and I just wanted to dance, I promise" I was hysterical by this point. I closed my eyes and tears came out. I tried to stop myself but I just couldn't.

"Hey, hey, hey" Dean frowned, his face softened and he cupped my face, using his thumb to wipe my tears "I know, I know. I trust you" Hearing him say that made me calm down. Dean leant forward and kissed me. As we pulled apart I had finally stopped crying. "Come on darlin'" He took my head and took me to his car. He handed me a bottle of water for me to drink. I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way to the hotel because the next thing I knew Dean was helping me out of the car and up to his hotel room. When we were in the elevator Dean ended up picking me up bridal style to get me into his hotel room.

"How is she?" Roman asked

"I'm great" I mumbled leaning my head against Dean's chest

"She's highly intoxicated" Dean said "Can you get me another bottle of water for me?"

"I'm finnnnnnnne"

"Nope, you're not" Dean laughed kicking the door to his bedroom. Roman put a bottle of water on the bedside table. Dean laid me on the bed and pulled the blanket over me.

"Stay" I said sitting up "Please"

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. "Just please don't throw up in the bed"

 **Hey guys. Sorry the chapter is late! Let me know your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18: Past (reupload)

***trigger warning: abusive relationship***

 **Ariana's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed but with a bottle of water and some Advil on the bedside table. I smiled and downed half the bottle and a couple of tablets before heading out. My hangover wasn't too bad and I could still remember everything from last night and you knew Dean would have questions.

You slowly opened the door to the living room and looked around. Dean was in the kitchen cooking and Roman was playing some video game.

"Sleeping beauty has risen" Roman smirked as you walked over to the kitchen and wrapped your arms around torso from behind, resting your head on his back.

"Good morning or should I say afternoon" Dean laughed

"It's only noon" You shrugged "what are you making?"

"I thought you could use some bacon" Dean said "get some grease in you"

"You are the best" I said kissing his back before heading over to the couch with Roman. Dean brought a plate of bacon over for me and started playing Roman. I spent pretty much the entire afternoon in Dean and Roman's room with them just lying on the couch while they played video games.

As the sun set that night you stood out on their balcony just to think. You smiled as you thought about how good things were going in your life. Dean walked out with a cup of coffee for you.

"Can we talk?" Dean asked handing you the mug

"Sure" you sighed as he closed the door behind him "What about?"

"Last night...what happened? I've never seen you freak out so much before" Dean said leaning his side onto the railing. You took a deep breath in.

"Do you really want to know?" you asked

"Of course I do" Dean frowned

"It's because of when I was on the indies... he was my second ever boyfriend"

"Second?"

"Well second proper boyfriend. I had like little flings but he was my second proper boyfriend. I met him when I was 16 and starting on the indies. He was 22. I had just broken up with my boyfriend. He showed interest in me and I don't know I was just taken by him"

"I'm not going to like where this is going am I?" Dean asked. I shook my head before continuing.

"We started dating and at first it was amazing"

"Did he ever meet your family?"

"No, well he met Shawn. He hated him and rightly so. Tried to get me to break it off, I didn't listen" I said looking down at my coffee "I should have listened. Everything was perfect the first year and then something changed and...he hit me. He slapped me across my face. And he apologised straight away. He cried and told me how much he loved me"

"Ariana..."

"I stayed with him. I forgave him and from then on...he just kept doing it. For the first few months, he would bring and flowers or gifts after he hurt me that stopped quickly. He'd hit me all the time, every day. He would get mad over anything and everything. When I was out with friends, especially boys. He'd hit me"

"So last night you thought-"

"I was drunk dean. I know you would never hurt me but it's just a reaction. A reflex that I have." I cut him off "I know you wouldn't hurt me"

"So how did you get away?" Dean asked

"He was going away to a wrestling show in another state for the weekend and before he left...he...he attacked me. Worse one to date" you took a deep breath holding back the tears "he dislocated my right shoulder and left me there. I called my best friend Taylor. She knew he was abusing me, just not the extent. I was 18 and living with him at this point too. Taylor came over with her boyfriend Ben, they took me to a hospital to fix my shoulder before packing my stuff up over the weekend and we moved to Florida. Ben's family had a holiday house so the 3 of us moved there together"

"You just up and left?" Dean was shocked

"We spent friday and Saturday packing up as much stuff as we could and booked flights. Sunday we headed to Florida and never looked back. I told my family that we just wanted a change. We ended up getting an apartment together. It's actually my apartment now, Ben and Taylor moved out last year to a bigger apartment across the hall cause they got married"

"Married?! You guys are like 23!" Dean exclaimed

"They had been dating since they were 14. It's not uncommon to get married young where I'm from" Dean's eyes went wide "Don't worry. I'm not interested in getting married anytime soon" I smiled. Dean pulled me into a hug and that's when my tears silently fell.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. You don't deserve it, no one does" Dean said

"I still get panic attacks sometimes. Very rare though."

"Who is he? If he was on the indies I may know him"

"He doesn't matter anymore. He's out of my life. He's never found me" I felt my phone vibrate "It's Sasha wanting to know where I am" Dean took my phone and replied to the text

"You're staying here tonight. I can't let you leave after you told me all that" Dean whispered pressing his lips to my forehead. It felt like a weight had lifted off my shoulders.

"You can't tell anyone" I quickly said "You're the only person who knows besides Ben and Taylor. No one. Not my family. Not Sasha or Paige or Carmella or Becky. No one"

"I won't tell anyone" Dean nodded "Come on, let's get some dinner"

* * *

 **Hey guys. So I know its been a really long time since I updated. I got writers block and I don't know if I should keep writing or not. I have a lot of ideas for this story but I don't know if anyone is reading it or liking it. So idk let me know if I should keep writing.**

 **Also, I've started writing one shots and stuff on my tumblr so follow me there if you want more writing xsimplynaex**


End file.
